Perhaps Love
by Inabikari04
Summary: This is about a girl who is cheerful, happygolucky who is marrying arranged that is...a coldhearted, silent and illmannered boy. Will the girl succeed changing the personality of the boy? Don't like, don't Read, Rated T for language, R&R please
1. Prologue

A/N:

Hey! This is my second fic! My first fic is still ongoing entitled Twilight Town

Oh yeah! This fanfic is based on the plot of princess hours (If anyone knows about it…) with some twists in it (I think…) well I will know when the story goes on.

This is a nejiten, sasusaku, Ino/OC, OC/OC fic. This story is about a cheerful, happy-go-lucky and hardworking girl who is married (arranged that is…) to a cold-hearted, silent and ill-tempered boy who was about to become heir of the Hyuuga clan, a very famous and most powerful clan in Konoha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Princess Hours only the plot

* * *

Perhaps Love

Prologue

"Tenten-chan! Tenten-chan! Hurry up we'll be late for school!" shouted the blonde-haired and the pink-haired girls

"Ne, Ino, Sakura, What are doing out here so early?" looked out the window rubbing her eyes, her hair in a messy bun

"Nani? Tenten-chan don't tell me you aren't ready yet!" shouted the angry Ino "Tenten-chan it's already 6:30 we only have 30 mins. to get to school!" continued Sakura

"What? 6:30? Oh yeah! Right! I forgot I set my clock 1 hour earlier! Guys, wait for me I'll be down in a few minutes!"

"Like we have a choice! Just hurry up or we'll get 1 week's detention if we get late!"

Tenten rushed towards the bathroom to have a quick shower and she changed fast in her school uniform. She let down her brown hair and got her bag. She rushed outside the house with a sandwich on her hand.

Tenten was wearing a plaid skirt that was knee high and wore a white blouse with a blue vest and a red necktie underneath it. She was holding her dark blue school jacket

"Here I am guys done in record time!" said Tenten trying to catch her breath.

"Well, let's go we only have 15 minutes to get to school!" Sakura and Ino started to run as fast as they could.

"Wa-wa-wait you guys! Let me rest for a bit!" hurried Tenten

"Well it's your fault you woke up late!"

The three girls ran until they reached the school. Tenten was left behind because her bangs were all over her face and then she knocked over something or someone. Her things and sandwich scattered all over the ground and quickly gathered them up. Then she remembered that she knocked over something or someone but when she fixed her hair she saw a boy who was being helped by his friends.

The boy was wearing brown pants with the cuffs already touching the ground. He was wearing a white long-sleeve and a red necktie underneath his school jacket

"Hey you jerk! Why don't you watch where you're going?" shouted Tenten to the boy who was now dusting his uniform.

"Who are you calling jerk? You are the one who weren't looking!" glared the boy

The boy just turned around and started walking away until Tenten threw him her sandwich. The boy quickly turned around when he felt the sandwich hit him.

"What the?! Why the hell did you throw that sandwich to me, you filthy, unorganized girl?" insulted the boy

"Who are you calling filthy, unorganized girl, you flaunting asshole?" insulted back Tenten

"How dare you call that to me? You…"

"You what? You jerk!"

The boy was moved back by the aggressiveness of Tenten. The boy turned around and started to walk away. The boy said, " This conversation is over"

"Stop right there, mister! I'm not done with you yet!" commanded Tenten

The boy didn't listen to her and just kept on walking. Tenten was irritated when the boy didn't listen to her and rushed towards him. She then slapped him right across

the face.

"Why did you slap him? What did he do to you?" a girl rushed towards him to look at her boyfriend.

"Who are you to butt in our fight?" asked Tenten or more like commanded her.

"I'm Rumiko, his girlfriend!" she answered coldly

Rumiko has a very long, shiny black hair, has brown eyes, slightly smaller than Neji and has a fair complexion. She was also wearing her school uniform.

When Tenten heard that she was his girlfriend she was embarrassed by the way she acted.

"Can't talk now, huh? You filthy, unorganized girl" glared the boy "Now get out of our way!"

Tenten followed suit and tears began to form in her eyes.

* * *

A/N:

I am so bad! Why did I let the boy and Tenten argue?

Oh well! That's how life goes. I know that it's wrong to meet like that in the first time but destiny has its ways. By the way R&R please!


	2. 1: An Unpleasant Surprise

A/N:

Hey! This is my update for this fic! I made it the same day as the prologue. I just can't stop writing about it.

It's quite long than the prologue (Of course i\prologues are shorter than the chapter itself!)

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto and Princess Hours? Of course not!

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unpleasant Surprise

Ino and Sakura went near Tenten to try to comfort her but it got worse when Ino asked her a question. "Tenten, do you know who that is? He is Neji Hyuuga the heir of the most powerful clan in our village. I heard that many girls would do anything to have a date with him"

"I-I don't care who that cold-hearted jerk is! Just-Just leave me alone!" Tenten ran towards her classroom.

"Ino, you could never do anything right!" nudged Sakura

"What? I'm just telling her some information about him!" reasoned Ino

"Tenten, Ino, Sakura! Would you tell me why you were late for class?" scolded Kurenai

"I'm sorry, Kurenai-sensei!" Tenten muttered. She went straight to her chair not minding her classmates who were looking at her.

Tenten didn't notice that it was already noon until Ino and Sakura tapped her in the shoulders.

"Hey, Tenten we're going to have lunch at the cafeteria want to come along?" smiled Sakura

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Oh! Come on! You didn't eat breakfast because your sandwich fell to the ground or more likely you threw them towards Neji! So don't tell us that you're not hungry, you don't want us to be worried about you, would you?" Ino pouted and did her puppy-dog eyes.

Ino's antics made Tenten laugh and agree to their offer.

* * *

Neji was talking to Sasuke in their classroom.

Sasuke is the best friend of Neji. He is also cold-hearted, silent and ill-mannered much like Neji. He is also a heartthrob in their school.

"Oh man! Neji, that must have hurt!" exclaimed Sasuke

Neji's face was still red because of the slap he received from Tenten.

"I was moved because nobody ever did that to me!" Neji touched his very red face.

"What? Why? is everyone afraid of you in your house?"

"Yes, everyone is afraid of me in my house because I am going to be the heir of the clan for they don't want to set bad impressions to me." Neji answered coldly

There was silence between the two friends.

* * *

The three girls have finished eating their lunch. Tenten stood up and said, " Girls, I'm gonna go to the washroom to fix my hair."

Ino and Sakura nodded and said, "Ok, we will wait for you here"

Tenten went straight to the washroom and put her hair in to two tight buns. 'Maybe I should just go around the campus for a while besides it's still early'

Tenten went around the movie and media department because she hasn't been there ever since she went to art department. 'Wow! This place has changed!' Tenten passed a classroom and she heard Neji proposing to Rumiko. Tenten decided to spy on them.

"Rumiko…" Rumiko looked at Neji with a smile "Rumiko… I… Uh" Neji fished out a small box and gave it to Rumiko.

"Ne-neji, wh-what's this?" Rumiko opened the box and saw a diamond ring.

"Rumiko, you are the only one in the world that has known me very well. This past few days I was thinking that we should spend the rest of our lives together. I love you, Rumiko, more than everything in this world… Rumiko…"

"Ne-neji"

"Rumiko, may you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tenten was shocked when she heard Neji proposing to Rumiko, 'What is he thinking? They are too young to get married!'

"Neji, I..."

* * *

"I-I-Ino, Why is Tenten taking so long to come back its almost time!" Sakura held Ino's arm and shook it, "Maybe something went wrong, maybe she committed suicide!"

"Let go of me! Sakura, Tenten wouldn't do that, you're being paranoid! Maybe she just went around the campus! C'mon let's go look for her" suggested Ino

The two girls looked everywhere in the Art department, Dance Department and Music Department.

"She's not here either! Ino, where could she be?" asked Sakura

"Only one more department left, movie and media department!"

The two girls went there, they didn't see her either, they were about to give up when Ino saw Tenten.

"Sakura, there she is!" Ino pointed to the classroom

"Tenten! What are you doing there?" called Ino

Tenten was surprised when she heard Ino call her name. Neji and Rumiko was also surprised when they heard Ino.

'Oh shit! Busted! What am I gonna do?' Tenten mouthed the words shut up but Ino couldn't understand her

"What? I can't understand you!" shouted Ino

Tenten can't hold on anymore then later shouted, "I said shut up, Ino, I said shut up!"

Ino scratched her head, "Oh! Sorry I didn't understand you"

Neji got irritated from the noise, "Hey, you! The girl behind the wall, why are you spying from us?"

'Oh shit! Busted, I better get out of here quick!' Tenten rushed towards Ino and Sakura and grabbed their hand.

Neji ran also and shouted, "Stop right where you are!"

'Keep on running Tenten, pretend you didn't hear that!' thought Tenten

"Hey didn't you hear me I said stop!" commanded Neji

"Neji, stop it! Don't follow them anymore!" said Rumiko

"I'll better get back to class, see you Rumiko" Neji forgot all about his proposal to Rumiko

"Right, see you Neji" Rumiko went back to her class examining the ring Neji gave her. 'What would I do?'

* * *

The girls stopped running when they reached the art department, "Tenten, what was that all about?"

"Long story, Ino, I'll tell you later after our last subject"

"But this is our last subject!"

"That's the point, stupid!" laughed Sakura

"Ino, Sakura, Tenten! Why are you late?" said Kakashi

"Wait Tenten, let me take care of this." Suggested Ino

"But Kakashi-sensei we were looking for our present to you." Reasoned Ino

"What present?"

"The 50th issue of the Icha Icha Paradise, the one you can't even afford to buy!" smiled Ino

When Kakashi heard this he suddenly nodded and said, "Alright, that's a convincing excuse. Go take your seat."

Tenten and Sakura sweat dropped and Ino grinned.

"Kakashi-sensei is such a gullible guy" whispered Sakura

Tenten giggled and Ino laughed.

"Something wrong, girls?"

"Ie, Kakashi-sensei" smiled the girls

* * *

"Tenten, c'mon tell us already! It's already dismissal!" cried Ino

"Just wait, will you? I'm just gonna put these in my locker." Tenten stood up and put it in her locker.

"Well, you ready to tell us?"

"Yes! Well it all started when I went around the movie and media department, when I passed by a classroom, I heard Neji's voice…"

"Then!" cried Sakura and Ino

"I heard him propose to Rumiko"

"What?" exclaimed Ino "There goes my dream boy!"

"Stop it already, We're already at your house" laughed Sakura

"Oh! Right! I didn't notice it" Ino waved goodbye to the girls, "Don't forget to call me!"

Tenten and Sakura was talking about what happened earlier until they arrived at Sakura's house.

"Here's my house, want to go inside and have tea or something?" offered Sakura

"No thanks, my parents are waiting for me! I better go!" Tenten waved goodbye to her friend.

* * *

Neji and Rumiko walked home together. There was silence between the two.

"Rumiko…"

"Yes?"

"About my proposal earlier, did you think about it?"

"Right, about that, Neji, I…"

"I, what?" Neji's voice was mixed with excitement, confusion and depression

"I-I can't accept your proposal"

"Oh"

"Neji, we are still too young to get married, I still have dreams that needs to be achieved. I'm so sorry Neji."

"It's alright, Rumiko, I understand"

There was silence until they reached Rumiko's house.

"Bye, Neji, I'm sorry"

Neji just nodded and continued walking while he was walking he saw Tenten buying some flowers.

'That's the girl who spied on us!' Neji followed her

Once Tenten sensed that someone is following her she ran as fast as she could. Neji also ran. Tenten went to an alley and looked outside but she didn't see anyone, after looking she heavily sighed. She dropped her things when she turned around and screamed because she saw Neji standing in front of her.

"You startled me! What do you want?" asked Tenten

"You were the one who spied on us, right?"

"Wh-what are you talking about, I didn't spy on you!"

"Don't pull that gag on me or else!"

"Or else what?"

"…never mind that! Just don't say anything about the things you heard or saw earlier, understand?"

Neji's face was already an inch closer to Tenten when some paparazzi appeared because he will be the heir of the most powerful clan in Konoha. Neji quickly covered his face with his hair.

"You better not tell that to anyone, alright?"

Tenten just nodded but Neji wasn't convinced about that, "Say that you wouldn't tell that to anyone!"

"I-I wouldn't tell that to anyone!" Tenten was already in tears when she said that

"Oh, and don't cry, they might say I did something wrong to you!"

After Neji left, Tenten wiped away her tears and started to go home.

* * *

When Neji arrived home a servant went to say something to him, "Neji-sama, Hiashi-sama wants to see you."

Neji just nodded and went straight to Hiashi's room, 'What a great time to be summoned by Hiashi. After the proposal and that girl here comes another problem!"

"Hiashi-sama, Neji-sama has arrived"

"Let him come in" said Hiashi

Neji sat down across Hiashi and asked, "Why did you summon me, Hiashi-sama?"

"I have something to say to you Neji"

"What is it?"

"The council and I agreed that we will continue with what your late father and I have agreed on." Hiashi answered sternly

"What agreement?"

"We have agreed that you will have an arranged marriage with this girl."

Hiashi handed him the picture of the girl. Neji's eyes widened from shock

"Her!" shouted Neji 'This is the girl who spied on us!'

"Oh! You know her? She also attends the school you are attending in"

"Excuse me, Hiashi-sama, I still have many things to do."

"Go then!"

* * *

When Tenten arrived home she was surprised that some guys wearing black suits have arrived.

"Mom, Dad, What's going on? Where is Takeshi?"

"Takeshi's in his room, studying"

Tenten was relieved when she heard it. She thought something bad happened to his younger brother.

"Tenten…" said the guy in a black suit

"Y-y-yes?"

"Tenten, the head of our clan, the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi-sama, has decided to hold an arranged marriage for the next heir of our clan, Neji Hyuuga"

"WHAT?"

"You will have 1 week to decide whether you will accept the arrangement or not" said the other guy in the black suit

"B-b-but"

"Tenten-sama, we also received reports that your family is close to bankruptcy and you haven't been paying your mortgage for the past four months."

"Mom, Dad, Why didn't you say that to me?"

Tenten's mother and father couldn't answer her

"Alright, I'll let you know my decision as soon as possible!"

"Arigato, Tenten-sama! Oh! and remember you only have one week to decide!"

"I will keep that in mind"

* * *

A/N:

There finished with chapter 1! It's a bit long (It reached 10 pages, the longest chapter I have made in my entire life!) I enjoyed doing it especially the part where Tenten spied on Neji and Rumiko.

I know it's kind of long, I'll try to shorten the chapters every time I update

Anyways, R&R please

Ja!


	3. 2: Difficult Decision

A/N:

Hey! Here is the update for Perhaps Love. Nothing much to say to let's get on with the show

Oh! I forgot to put say that the girl who will be married to Neji will be Tenten. Gomen Nasai

Disclaimer: Do look like I own Naruto and Princess Hours? Heck NO!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Difficult Decision

"Tenten-chan, why the long face?" asked Sakura

"Oh, nothing!"

"No, it's not nothing, it's something! Look your eyes are red and puffy, signs that you cried all night!" said Ino

Tenten obviously got irritated with Ino the said, "It's just that I don't want to get married with a Hyuuga that is a cold-hearted and ill-mannered JERK!" It was just yesterday since the announcement of the marriage to Tenten

"You mean you'll get married with NEJI HYUUGA? When did he propose to you?" cried Ino

"He didn't propose to me! We'll be having an arranged marriage!"

"OH MY! When did they tell you? " said Sakura

"C'mon, girls! I don't want to talk about that! We're already here in school. Please don't tell anyone about it. Okay?"

"OKAY!"

* * *

"Hey! Neji, how was your proposal to Rumiko?" asked Sasuke

"Even if she said yes, it still won't happen!"

"Why? What happened to you, man?"

"I'm gonna be married within this month"

"What? With whom?"

"With some girl named Tenten."

"Ooh! Nice name!" said Kira

Kira is the cousin of Neji. He is also with the same class as him. He also has a long, brown hair, some people often mistake him as a woman or sometimes a Neji because they're alike in most ways. He's also a very good friend of Sasuke.

"Kira, how long have you been here?" asked Neji

"Oh, for a good five minutes, so by the way, who's this Tenten girl?" answered Kira

"None of your business!"

"Why? If she would be my sister-in-law then I the right to know who she is!"

"Alright fine! I don't know who she is. All I know is that she spied on us!"

"Who?"

A vein popped on Neji's temples "TENTEN, she spied on me and Rumiko!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"It's alright! Sasuke, Kira, want to join me for some basketball?"

"Sure!" said Sasuke

"Why not?" asked Kira

* * *

The bell rang and signaled that it is already lunch.

"Tenten-chan, you alright? You look pale" asked Ino

Tenten just nodded in acknowledgement, "yeah, I'm fine"

Sakura held Tenten's shoulder and asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure" Tenten tried to smile but failed miserably

Tenten, Ino and Sakura fell in line to buy their lunch. They sat in their usual place. Ino and Sakura had already finished their lunch but Tenten didn't even touch her food.

"Tenten, try not to think about the marriage, you'll be awfully sick if you don't eat" smiled Sakura

"Thanks, but I'm used to it."

"Let's go! I still have to go to the washroom!" said Tenten

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and back to Tenten, "Ino, try not to mention the marriage to Tenten"

Ino just nodded

When Tenten, Ino and Sakura reached the washroom Tenten suddenly spoke up, "So girls, do you think that I should accept the marriage?"

"You know, the right question that you should ask is that do you love him." Said Ino

Sakura nudged her at her stomach earning an 'ow' from Ino, "Ino, what did I tell you about that?"

"No, Sakura, It's fine, I just want your opinion." Said Tenten as she put down her brush.

"Tenten…"

"Yes, Ino?"

"Tenten… Do you really love him?"

"No, why should I love him? He's such a jerk!"

"Then don't accept the marriage, the time will come that you will meet your true love, but it is already too late so if I were you I won't accept it!"

"You're right! I've already decided that I won't accept the marriage! Thank you, Ino!" said Tenten

Sakura smiled and thought, 'This is the first time that Ino actually helped Tenten'

"Let's go! It's almost time, the most gullible guy on Earth no other than Kakashi-sensei, might be mad to us if we get late again!" said Sakura

* * *

Tenten, Ino and Sakura were the first in their classroom.

"Where are the other students? They are supposed to be here now it's almost 1 o' clock!" asked Ino

Sakura sat in her seat and stretched "Let's just wait for awhile, they'll come"

"Okay!" said Ino

The clock reached 1:05 and the girls are starting to worry.

"Sakura, it's already 1:05, where could they be?"

"Oh shit! I forgot Kakashi-sensei told us yesterday that we should go directly to the auditorium to watch a documentary!"

"SAKURA! Why didn't you tell us?" shouted Ino, "The auditorium is on the other part of the school!"

"I just remembered!"

"Stop arguing, will you?" Tenten shouted "Let's go! We already wasted a lot of time! We should get going!"

* * *

Tenten, Ino and Sakura reached the Auditorium at exactly 1:25. They startled their classmates when they heard the door slam open and revealed 3 panting girls.

"Where have you been?" asked Kakashi never looking at them

"Gomen nasai, Kakashi-sensei, it's just that a certain PINK-HAIRED GIRL, suddenly remembered that we should be at the auditorium at this hour!" Ino glared at Sakura when she said PINK-HAIRED GIRL and then looked back at Kakashi

Sakura just scratched her head and Tenten was as usual thinking about the marriage

"Not a very convincing excuse, you three stand at the corner until this class is over!" Kakashi pointed to the corner where the chairs and mops are stored.

"WHAT???! B-b-but" shouted Sakura and Ino

"No buts!"

"Oh man!" said Ino "But Kakashi-sensei we already have the 50th edition of the Icha Icha Paradise"

"I don't care if you have it or not! Now stand at the corner!" Kakashi tried hard to hide the fact that he was smiling and blushing when he heard the words "Icha Icha Paradise"

(a/n: Somethings just never change, ne?)

"I thought that your plan is always fool proof, Ino!"

"Well, it's your fault that it was too late when you remembered it!"

Ino and Sakura stopped arguing when they saw that Tenten wasn't paying attention to the documentary nor on them

"Still thinking about the marriage, Tenten-chan?" asked Ino

"Yeah…it's just that…"

"It's just that what? Go on say it, Tenten-chan" encouraged Sakura

"It's just that I feel that I am not making the right decision."

"Tenten, look if you keep thinking about the marriage, you might end up in a hospital bed! Look at you! You're pale! That's because you didn't eat the whole day. So come on, stop thinking about it, alright?" said Sakura

"Oh, alright! But I still feel that I am not making the right decision."

Ino rolled her eyes and thought, 'Here we go again'

"Tenten, do you love him?"

"No!"

"Then you're making the right decision! If you don't love him, why spend the rest of your life together?"

"I guess so! Maybe I'm just getting a bit paranoid!"

The girls were talking about the problem of Tenten throughout the period while Tenten was watching the documentary.

Kakashi went in front of the class and turned off the DVD player and the TV and said "Alright, class! We will continue watching this tomorrow and don't forget to go directly here after you take your lunch, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" said the whole class except Ino and Sakura

"Ino, Sakura, Let's go!" said Tenten

"Why is it time already?" asked Ino

"Duh! Stupid!" answered Sakura

"I'm just asking!" said Ino "It's just that we are so engrossed in talking about the "M" word!"

Tenten stopped walking suddenly, "Are you talking about the marriage?"

"Weeeell, y-y-yeah!" said Ino nervously

"You know guys, stop talking about it! You are only making it harder for me to decide. I already have many problems like my family already facing bankruptcy and not paying our mortgage for the past four months!" said Tenten, not realizing that she is talking about the things that need not be discussed with her friends.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa! Back up! What did you say about your family already facing bankruptcy and not paying your mortgage for the past four months?"

Tenten's eyes widened and thought, 'Did I just say that? Oh shit! Tenten, you and your big mouth! C'mon think, think!'

"Oh that! It's nothing I'm just kidding!" Tenten laughed nervously and then rushed towards their classroom.

Ino and Sakura sweat dropped.

"You know, Sakura, I can't understand Tenten these past few days"

Sakura nodded and said, "Me neither!"

* * *

"Hey, Neji! Wait for me!" called Sasuke

"Hurry up, man!" smirked Neji

Sasuke tried to catch his breath, "N-n-ne-neji, why the big rush to get home?"

"I just want to rest and get my homework done early."

"I don't believe you, man! There has got to be something!"

"You really do know me very well, Sasuke!"

"Stop stalling! Tell it already!"

"Alright, They are getting me ready for being the heir of the clan like etiquettes and if in case you don't know the word etiquette it includes, good manners, dancing, proper sitting and standing and all that stuff makes my head hurt."

"If I were you, man, I will escape from my house! It's a good thing my brother will become heir of our clan! I just have to die first before doing all that stuff!"

Neji laughed at Sasuke's antics.

"Hey! That's the first time I heard you laugh!" smirked Sasuke

"…" Neji turned 10 shades of red

"This is where I go off. Ja!"

"Ja!"

* * *

When Tenten got home. She was surprised when her mother, father and brother was in the living room looking really sad.

"Hey, you guys! Why the long face?"

"Tenten, honey! We have some news for you." Her mother said looking very sad

Tenten sat down the couch and said, "W-w-what is it, mom?"

"Tenten… You're father and I lost our jobs and we don't know where to get money to pay for your tuition fees and the payment for our mortgage."

"So how are we going to solve this?"

"Honey, don't be mad to us, alright?"

"S-s-sure, mom"

"Tenten, you need to accept the marriage for this is the only way we could let you and your brother continue your studies."

"B-b-but there has got to be another way to solve this."

"Well, there is one way."

'What is it, mom?"

"You have to stop studying."

"WHAT? But my dream as a famous designer would be ruined!"

"Then you have to sacrifice that!"

"Alright, I'll let you know the same day as I decide whether I accept the marriage or not!"

"GOOD NIGHT, MOM!"

"Don't use that tone to me, TENTEN!"

"Good night, mom!"

"Good night, Tenten!"

Tenten slammed the door behind her and started crying, "Why does it have to be like this? Why?" Tenten crawled on her bed and soon fell asleep mumbling, "Why does it have to be like this?"

* * *

A/N:

Here is chapter 2, well, what do you think?

I tried to shorten it but I just can't stop writing! I know that it is has no humor in it much but I will try.

Oh and stay tuned for the next chapter! That is the chapter where Tenten will answer the question yes or no!

Anyways R&R please! Oh by the way this is my last update for the week we will have our exams this week!

Ja!


	4. 3: Yes or No! Tenten's Last Decision!

A/N:

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update because I had exams this week! So sorry!

Oh and thank you for the very nice reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Princess Hours. (I really do hope that I own Naruto… I really do!)

Oops! I made a mistake it shouldn't be a jacket but a blazer! Gomen Nasai!

Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Yes or No, Tenten's Last Decision

It has been 6 days since the announcement of marriage and today is the day that Tenten will have to decide if she will marry the Hyuuga heir or not.

Tenten's mother shook her gently and said "Honey, wake up or you'll be late for school!"

Tenten just covered her head with her pillow

"Honey, come on wake up!"

"I don't want to go to school today!"

"Come on get up! Ino and Sakura will be here soon"

Tenten just sighed in defeat. "Alright! I'll just go and get ready!"

Tenten went to the bathroom to wash her face and have a shower. 'Tenten, what will you say? Will you say yes or no? Will I just say no and let me dream as a fashion designer go down the drain?'

_Flashback:_

"_It's just that I feel that I am not making the right decision."_

"_Tenten, look if you keep thinking about the marriage, you might end up in a hospital bed! Look at you! You're pale! That's because you didn't eat the whole day. So come on, stop thinking about it, alright?" said Sakura_

"_Oh, alright! But I still feel that I am not making the right decision." _

_Ino rolled her eyes and thought, 'Here we go again'_

"_Tenten, do you love him?" _

"_No!" _

"_Then you're making the right decision! If you don't love him, why spend the rest of your life together?"_

* * *

"_Tenten, you need to accept the marriage for this is the only way we could let you and your brother continue your studies."_

"_B-b-but there has got to be another way to solve this."_

"_Well, there is one way."_

'_What is it, mom?"_

"_You have to stop studying."_

"_WHAT? But my dream as a famous designer would be ruined!"_

"_Then you have to sacrifice that!"_

End of flashback 

After she took her shower she put on her bathrobe and went to her closet to grab her uniform.

"Tenten, hurry up, Ino and Sakura are here!"

"I'm coming, mom!"

Tenten was running downstairs and she suddenly felt light-headed, she touched her head and thought, 'Oh man! What's happening to me?'

Ino and Sakura ran towards Tenten and asked, "Tenten-chan, are you alright?"

Tenten just nodded her head

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sakura"

"Tenten, you really, really, really don't look good! What will do you say if we hold you until we reach the school!" suggested Ino

"Yeah, sure! Thanks, Ino!"

The 3 girls reached the school ten minutes earlier than their usual arrival. They went straight to their classroom and assisted her to sit down.

"Tenten-san, are you alright? You don't look very good!" asked a girl named Michiko

"Yes, Michiko-san, I never felt better!" nodded Tenten

* * *

"Oi, Neji! Neji! What's wrong with you, man?" asked Sasuke running towards Neji

No reply

"NEJI!!! What's happening to you, man?" Sasuke waved his hands in front of Neji's white eyes.

Neji was surprised when he saw Sasuke's hand waving about, "Hey! Can't you see the guy's thinking? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? The right question is what's wrong with you?"

"What? Oh, nothing…"

"Nothing, huh?" asked Sasuke looking very suspicious. Neji just sighed.

"Alright, fine! You win! I'm thinking about the marriage and I'm stressed out because of the etiquette lessons, kinda dumb, huh?"

"Yeah, very dumb! Never in my life that I saw you that distracted" smirked Sasuke "You know, man? You just have to stop thinking about that or what you're gonna do when you become heir or have to follow that stupid crap or…"

'Oh, shit! Here we go again! The babbling continues!' thought Neji 'I better get out here!'

Neji went inside the classroom trying to avoid the now babbling Sasuke. Sasuke followed suit but didn't stop babbling even if he sat down.

"Oi! Sasuke! Sasuke! STOP!" shouted the irritated Neji. "When you start talking, no one could stop you!"

"You stopped me! So it proves you wrong when you said when no one could stop me if I start talking"

Neji just stood up and started walking outside the classroom.

Sasuke ran towards him and asked, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna play basketball, wanna come?"

"You bet! Why would I pass up that chance? I still haven't got a chance to beat you in basketball!"

Neji just looked outside and just watched the clouds go by and just sighed

"Here we go again, What's wrong with you?" sighed Sasuke

"I'm just looking at the clouds."

"So?"

"I'm just envious of them."

"Why?"

"Because they are so free and no one tells them what to do."

"Oh, right!"

* * *

"Tenten, could you please answer the equation written on the board?" asked Iruka

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!" Tenten went in front of the board and got a piece of chalk. She was about to write the answer when she suddenly felt dizzy. "I am sorry, Iruka-sensei but I suddenly felt dizzy"

"Oh, alright! Ino could you kindly help Tenten get back to her seat?"

"Yes, sir!" Ino went in front and held Tenten in her hands and shoulder but Tenten took them off gently and said, "Ino-chan, I can go to my seat alone, I can handle it, Thanks!"

"Are you sure, Tenten-chan?"

"Yes, Ino!" Tenten smiled

* * *

"Oi, Neji-nii-san, c'mon let's grab a bite to eat!" offered Kira

Neji just stood up and nodded

"Sasuke, want to come too?"

"Sure, Kira!"

Neji, Kira and Sasuke were running straight to the cafeteria because they were being followed by their fan girls.

"Damn fan girls, they keep on following us! Any plans, Kira?" asked Sasuke

Kira shook his head.

"How 'bout you, Neji?"

Neji nodded, "You know who I'm gonna marry, right?"

"Yeah! So?" asked Sasuke

"There she is now with her friends! We will go there and make it look like we already have girlfriends!"

"What? But…" said Kira

"No buts, Kira! Just play along so these crazy fan girls will stop following us!"

"But, Neji-nii-san, that seems kinda wrong for Sasuke and me but for you it is only right because Tenten is the one you are going to marry."

"Hey, Look! She hasn't decided yet if she will marry me or not so it's also wrong not only for you or Sasuke but also for me! Alright?"

"But still, Neji-nii-san, what will we do if they don't play along with us?"

"Of course they won't play along with us, man, of course no woman with their right mind will play along with guys who just go in front of them and pretend like they are their boyfriends! Live and learn, buddy, live and learn!" said Sasuke

"Oh, alright! Then what are we gonna do?"

"Just pretend to be having a conversation with them, alright?" said Sasuke

"Alright, Sasuke, you go to the pink-haired girl!"

"Alright!"

"Kira, you go to the blonde-haired girl!"

"Okay!"

"While I go to Tenten!"

* * *

"Sakura-chan, do you hear that screaming and shouting in front of the cafeteria?"

"Yeah! I wonder what could that be?"

"Never mind that! Let's just eat, I'm hungry!"

"Alright!"

Sakura and Ino were already eating but Tenten is just staring at her food.

"Tenten-chan, why don't you just take a bite?" Sakura held Tenten's hands

"No thanks! I'm not hungry"

"Tenten, you should eat. Look at you! You are already thin enough to be mistaken as a toothpick!"

Tenten weakly laughed at Sakura and stood up to throw away her food.

"Let's go, girls! We still have to go to the washroom to fix our hair."

Sakura and Ino frowned at each other then looked back at Tenten. "Alright!" When Ino and Sakura was about to stand up they were surprised when they saw 2 boys run past them and helped the girls stand up. One boy went next to Tenten and hugged her

"What are you doing? Let me go!" said Tenten

"Just hang on for a minute! Those crazed girls are following us all day long!" said

Neji

Tenten just didn't speak up.

When the fan girls saw this they were giving death glares to Tenten, Ino and Sakura and just left cursing them.

When Neji saw the girls leave he instantly let go of Tenten and just stood there waiting for a slap or a punch but nothing came. He was just surprised when Tenten suddenly collapsed in his arms.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Wake up!"

When Ino And Sakura heard Neji trying to wake her up they ran towards Tenten.

"What happened?" asked Ino

"I don't know! She just collapsed! What the hell is wrong with her?"

"S-s-she haven't eaten for 6 straight days because of the marriage!" said the now crying Sakura

"What?"

"It's true, Neji, it even got worse when she found out that they are going to be bankrupt so she has to stop studying to make her brother continue studying." Said Ino

"Hey, man, don't just stand there! Bring her to the clinic!" Said Sasuke

Neji carried Tenten bridal style and went to the clinic.

When Neji and the others reached the clinic a nurse rushed towards Neji and asked, "What happened to her?"

"She fainted" Neji answered coldly

"Oh! Just put her in the bed" pointed the nurse to other room.

The room is white and only fit for two people. It only has a bed and a chair beside it. It also has an open window covered with a curtain to let air in the room.

Neji put Tenten in the bed gently and tucked her in. He got out of the room to talk to the nurse.

"I already put her in the bed."

"Thank you! Just wait here. We will just take a look on her."

Neji and the others waited in one corner when the nurse came to them and said, "Well she fainted because she hasn't been able to eat for days and she has a fever"

"Miss, what's her temperature?" asked Sakura

"It's 39 degrees!"

"Miss, can my friend and I stay to watch over Tenten."

"I'm sorry only one person can watch over."

"Oh!" said Ino and Sakura

"So who's it gonna be?" asked Sasuke

"Well, there is one person!" smirked Ino

"Who?" asked Kira

Ino, Sakura, Sasuke and Kira agreed that it will be Neji who will watch over Tenten

"Kira, you go tell him!" said Sasuke

Kira walked towards Neji and said, "Neji-nii-san, the four of us agreed that you should go watch over Tenten."

"What?" Neji looked at Sasuke and the girls and looked at the room. "Why?"

"Because we thought that since you and Tenten will be getting married it's only right that you go watch over your wife-to-be!" smiled Kira

"Alright, you win!"

The two girls hugged each other and the boys just smirked.

"Don't worry, man, I'll tell Asuma-sensei that you're at the clinic watching over your wife-to-be!" Sasuke put his arms over Neji's shoulders.

"You better not say that!" Neji shrugged

"Just kidding, man!"

"If that's a joke, how come I'm not laughing?"

Sasuke smirked and just left Neji alone. 'He just can't take a joke, can he? Typical Neji.'

* * *

Neji was reading a book when he heard Tenten moaning.

"Where am I?" asked Tenten to herself never knowing that Neji is there beside her.

"You're in the clinic." Answered Neji still not taking his eyes away from the book

Neji saw Tenten trying hard to sit down so he held her arm and back helping her to sit.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because your friends decided that since you will be my wife, I will have to watch over you."

Tenten just stood up and said, "I-I- I have to go home my parents are waiting for me" she only took two steps and almost fell, luckily for Neji's quick reflexes he caught Tenten.

"I'm fine!" shrugged Tenten "Now let me go!"

Neji just smirked and let go of her immediately.

Tenten took her things that were on the nurses' table.

"Where are you going?" asked Neji

"I said I'm going home!"

"Well, I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"Because today is the day you will decide if you will marry me or not so I have to be at your house to know your decision."

"Fine! Come on!" Tenten continued walking outside the clinic.

* * *

Tenten and Neji were walking silently to Tenten's house when Tenten suddenly felt dizzy and fell down but Neji caught her.

"Thanks!" said Tenten as she removed Neji's hand from her arm.

"Don't mention it! I think that you should hold on to me because I am getting tired of always catching you! How many times did I catch you this day? Let me see 8 times? No it's 9! Yeah it's nine times!" Neji took her hand and just placed it in his arm.

Tenten could see her face turn red, 'maybe I should accept the marriage, I think it could work out! I can sense that he's kind-hearted but just afraid to express it.'

_Flashback:_

_Tenten was taking a bath when she thought things over, 'I don't care if I can't fulfill my dreams being a fashion designer! I just don't want to spend the rest of my life with a cold-hearted jerk!'_

_Tenten threw the rubber ducky at the door and just shouted, "I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!" Tenten sunk her head in the water and started kicking the bathtub ._

_End of Flashback_

Tenten went back to reality when Neji was already shaking her.

"Hey! Hey! We're already here!"

"Oh, wha? What did you say? I didn't get it" said Tenten

"We are already at your house!"

"Oh, right!" smiled Tenten

Tenten rang the doorbell and a guy in a black suit opened the gate.

"Neji-sama, Tenten-sama, please come in"

Neji just nodded and Tenten said to the guy, "Umm… Mister in the black suit, could you just call me Tenten? I really don't…" Tenten wasn't able to finish because Neji took her hand and dragged her inside the house. The guy just bowed at them.

"Hey! You can't do that! It's my house!"

"You don't want to keep your parents waiting, do you?"

"N-n-no!"

"Then let's go!"

When Neji and Tenten went inside the house they saw Tenten's parents wearing kimonos and talking to Neji's uncle.

"N-n-neji, is that your father?"

"No, my father's dead. He's my uncle."

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

"It's alright!"

Hiashi noticed Neji and Tenten standing at the front door.

"Neji, Tenten, come and sit with us!"

Neji just nodded and Tenten followed suit.

After hours of talking the most awaited question came.

"Tenten, will you or will you not marry my nephew?"

"Well, you see, sir, at first I didn't agree to that idea because I thought the Neji is a cold-hearted jerk but I think that he is a kind-hearted person but he's just afraid to express it and I think that I may be able to help him express it and maybe it could all work out. So yes, I accept the marriage."

Tenten's parents cried and Hiashi and Neji just smirked.

* * *

A/N:

There you go the 3rd chapter. I know that it is a little longer that the first chapters but I will try to make it shorter next time!

So Tenten agreed to marry the next Hyuuga heir and Sasuke is a little OOC. So no flames!

I hope you like it. So R&R

Ja!


	5. 4: One Day Getaway

A/N:

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I liked it a lot!

Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 4: One Day Getaway

Riiiiiiinnnnngggg!!!!

"I'll get it!" said Takeshi, "Hello? Takeshi speaking."

"Ne, Takeshi-kun! May I talk to Tenten?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan, sure!" cheered Takeshi "Oi! Oi! Tenten-teme! Sakura-chan's on the phone!"

"Baka! Who gave you permission to call me teme?" yelled Tenten

Takeshi put his hands at the back of his head and grinned, "Ino-chan, gave me permission!"

(A/N: Yes, much like Naruto when he's still a genin! So no flames!  )

"Grr! That Ino always finds a way to make me suffer!"

"Oi! Teme! Sakura-chan's still on the phone!"

"Oh right! I forgot!" Tenten ran towards the phone and laid down the sofa beside it, "Hello?"

"Tenten-chan, what was that about?"

"Oh, nothing! It's just that Ino let my brother call me teme!"

"Oh, is that it? So by the way… What did you say?"

Tenten sounded very confused at Sakura's answer, "Say what?"

"You know… Did you say yes or no?"

Tenten stood up and went to her room before she answered Sakura's question. "That? I said…"

"Don't leave me hanging Tenten, say it already!" Sakura sounded very excited at the other side of the phone.

"I said… yes"

"Oh, really? So when's the wedding? What will you do?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know!" assured Tenten

Sakura laughed at Tenten

"What's so funny, Sakura?"

"Nothing! Oh! I got to go! My mom's calling me!"

"Sure, see you tomorrow, oh yeah! I remember it will be half-day tomorrow!"

"Got it! Ja!"

"Ja!" Tenten put down the phone and then crawled to her bed. She is also playing with her stuffed bear.

'Tenten, Tenten, Tenten, what are you going to do? I'm sure that the news about the marriage will be out tomorrow. What will you do?' thought Tenten, she sat on her bed and began to toss the bear up and down but soon laid back down and began to sleep, 'I'll just think about it tomorrow'

* * *

"Hello, Sasuke?" said Neji as he's walking around his bedroom

"Sasuke? Hold on a sec" Itachi put away the phone from his ear and called Sasuke

"What is it, aniki? I'm sleeping already!" said Sasuke groggily

"Neji, phone."

"Oh man, what does he want now?" Sasuke went down the stairs and got the phone from his brother, "Hello?"

"Sasuke, see you at the bar on the double!" Neji hung up his cell phone after he told him where they would meet.

"What? Hello? Hello? Sheesh, he makes me look like a soldier following every commands from a sergeant!" Sasuke said as he put down the phone

"You talking to yourself again, otouto?" smirked Itachi as he walked away from Sasuke

"Aniki, could you tell mom and dad that I will just go meet Neji at the bar! Be home at midnight!" Sasuke ran out of the house holding his jacket and his keys to his motorcycle

Itachi just smirked, "Mom, Dad! Sasuke went out!"

"This better be good!" said Sasuke as he raced down the road

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" said Neji as he looked at his watch

Neji wasn't surprised when he heard the door slam open and Sasuke shouting, "Hey! What's wrong with you, man? You just called me to get here then just hung up! That's sick, man!"

"What will you have?" asked a very beautiful bartender

"How about you spend the rest of the night with me?" smirked Sasuke

"Seriously, what will you have?"

"A bottle of Gin"

(A/N: Yes, they are now of legal age to drink alcoholic beverages!)

"Here you go!"

"That was quick but where's the shot glass?"

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot!" The bartender bent down and got him a shot glass, "Here you go!"

"Thanks!"

After the bartender left Sasuke looked at Neji and said, "Well, I came as soon as I can, what do you want?"

Neji drank his sake and simply said, "Nothing in particular."

"What? You told me to come here just to here, "Nothing in particular"? You just disturbed me in my sleep! I'm going home!" said Sasuke leaving enough money to pay for his drink.

"She accepted the proposal" Neji said pouring his sake in a shot glass

"So? What's that got to do with me?"

"I don't like her"

Sasuke returned to his seat and just poured his drink in a shot glass, "That's your problem. Why didn't you just say to your uncle or who ever that is, that you don't agree with the idea of you marrying to a girl you don't even know?"

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I just can't god damn it!" Neji put down his shot glass

"Alright, alright! Just chill, man!" smirked Sasuke

"I just want my father to be proud of me! Alright, so I just can't back down!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Your father will be more proud of you if you do the right thing!"

"That's why I agreed to marry Tenten! It is for the best of my clan and I know that someday I could learn to love her."

"Wow! Deep, man! Very deep!"

Neji smirked and stood up, "C'mon, man! Let's go home. I'm getting bored!"

"Sure! I want to go back to sleep!"

Neji and Sasuke went out the bar and went to their vehicles. Neji went straight to his Mitsubishi Gallant and Sasuke went straight to his SUZUKI motorcycle.

(A/N: I'm really not into automobiles. So no flames!)

Sasuke mounted on his bike and started it, "I will be going now! I'm really beat! Ja!"

"Ja!" Neji fished out his keys from his pocket and opened the car door

* * *

Neji parked his car outside the Hyuuga compound. He was walking down the corridor when he heard his uncle saying something about Tenten to the elders of the Hyuuga clan so he decided to listen to their conversation.

"I think that Tenten is a nice girl and may do wonders in this clan. So I planned that she and Neji should spend sometime together."

"Excuse me, Hiashi-sama, but when will the marriage be held?" said an elder

"Three days from now." Hiashi continued, "So I think that she and Neji should go out tomorrow."

"A very good idea, Hiashi-sama! I will call Tenten's family right away."

"Tell them that they shouldn't tell anything about it to Tenten."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama"

Neji continued walking to his bedroom and thought, 'Looks like tomorrow will be an interesting day'

* * *

"Tenten-teme, wake up!!!!" shouted Takeshi

Tenten threw a pillow at Takeshi and shouted back, "You idiot! You always make my life miserable!"

"That's why people like me exist! To make older sisters like you make your life miserable! You should even thank me to make your life less boring!"

"Alright then THANK YOU! Now get out of my room before I tear you apart!" Tenten got out of her bed and chased Takeshi out of the room then later closed her door and locked it.

"Oh and good luck!" shouted Takeshi and then ran downstairs to eat his breakfast

(A/N: Oh yeah! I forgot to describe Takeshi. Takeshi is about 12 years old. He has brown shoulder-length hair and has dark brown eyes. Yes, much like Tenten. He also stands about 4'9". Tenten is about 5'6". That's all! sorry for not describing Takeshi!)

'What did he say to me? Good luck? But why? Something must be going on!' thought Tenten, 'Now, now! Tenten, you are just being paranoid! You know that your brother always plays pranks on you!'

Tenten went to the bathroom and had a quick shower. She put on a faded blue shirt and navy blue jeans since they will only be having a half-day they were allowed to wear civilian clothes. She then put on her favorite blue sneakers and put her hair in a ponytail.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Tenten got her sandwich and went out the house to meet Sakura and Ino

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Tenten walked to Ino's flower shop and waited for her to come out.

"Wow, Ino! You look amazing!" Ino was wearing a white, fitted shirt with a tweety bird imprinted on it and navy blue jeans with a sequin studded belt. She was wearing her favorite white sandals that goes along with every wardrobe that can be seen in Ino's cabinet. She put her hair down rather than her usual ponytail.

"You look amazing yourself! C'mon let's pick up Sakura!"

Tenten and Ino went around the corner to pick up Sakura and rang the doorbell. "Ohayo! We are here to pick up Sakura."

"Who's this?"

"Ino and Tenten"

Ino and Tenten anxiously waited for Sakura to come out of the house because they want to see what she was wearing.

Sakura came out of the house wearing a pink blouse and a bohemian skirt with Sakura leaves imprinted on it. She was also wearing high-heeled sandals and had a clip with a little Sakura flower on it.

"Sakura, you look like you are going to a date with someone." Said Tenten

"Really? I better go back and change!"

Ino held Sakura's hand and said, "No! Why change? You look perfect!"

"Are you sure?"

"Affirmative!" saluted Tenten

"We better move fast! We'll be late for school!"

"Oh right! C'mon let's go!" Ino and Tenten started running but Sakura fell behind because she was wearing high heels.

"Guys! Wait for me!"

* * *

"Hey! You look like you're going on a date!" said Sasuke

"I am going on a date!" said Neji. Neji was wearing a black shirt with his name written on Japanese characters in front and his name spelled backwards at the back of his shirt and faded black, baggy jeans with the cuffs touching the floor. He was also wearing a white Nike rubber shoes with black streaks at the side he also let his hair loose. "You also look like you're going on a date!"

"Nah! Not going with anyone!" Sasuke was wearing a blue shirt and a violet long-sleeved shirt underneath it and faded blue, baggy jeans with the cuffs already touching the floor. He was also wearing dark blue rubber shoes.

"Neji-nii-san, good luck on your date with Tenten!" Kira was wearing a white shirt with red stripes at the sides of the sleeves and brown shorts that reach below the knees. He was wearing plain white rubber shoes and he was also wearing a white wristband. He also let his hair loose like his cousin.

"Hn! I think that this date would be interesting!"

"Why?" smirked Sasuke

"Because we don't get along so well." Neji stood up and said, "I'm going to take a walk, wanna come?"

"Okay!" said Kira

"Fine by me!" Sasuke stood up and walked out the door, "What are you waiting for, Neji? You're the one who said you'll take a walk."

Neji just smirked and nodded.

* * *

The bell rang signaling that it is already dismissal.

"Girls, come on let's go home!" said Tenten

"Go ahead! Sakura and I still have something to do."

"Alright, call you later!"

Tenten was already walking home when a car stopped beside her. The car window opened and revealed Neji.

"Where are you going?" asked Neji

"I'm going home!" said Tenten

"No! You're going on a date with me!" Neji opened the door and scooted at the other side.

"B-b-b-but my parents are waiting for me!"

"Oh! They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That you're going on a date with me! Now get in the car!"

Tenten hesitantly went inside the car and closed the door. She sat at the farthest place as possible from Neji and put her bag at her side.

Neji just smirked and said, "If you're thinking that I'm going to do something bad to you, you're wrong. I don't like you."

'Grr! That no good creep! He always finds ways to insult me!' thought Tenten

After sometime…

"Sir! We have arrived!" said the driver

Neji just nodded and went outside. Tenten followed suit.

"Wow! This is beautiful!"

"It is the clan's most treasured property. It is called Heaven's Touch. I don't know why it is called Heaven's Touch maybe it's because of the appearance of the place."

"Heaven's Touch is a park that leads to a very beautiful beach and has a cemented path for people who prefer to walk or take a bike towards the gazebo. The gazebo is found at the far side of the beach. People prefer to watch the sun set there. The Hyuuga clan often goes here for family outings or whenever they feel like it. There is also a small house that is used by the clan when they decide to stay overnight. The house also has bikes that some clan members use." Said the driver

"W-w-wait did you say bike?" smiled Tenten

"Yes, Tenten-sama, why?"

"May I borrow it?"

"Yes, there is already a bike ready for you. Every clan member has a bike for them to use. In fact it is already here."

"C'mon, Neji-kun, let's go biking!"

"N-n-neji-kun?" asked Neji

"Well, since you and I will be getting married I will call you Neji-kun! C'mon let's go biking!"

Neji looked away and scratched his head. "I-I-I don't know how."

Tenten playfully punched Neji and said, "You have got to be kidding!"

Neji turned 3 shades of red.

Tenten smiled, "Then I'll teach you how, c'mon let's go!"

Tenten held Neji's hand and ran towards his bike, "Well, how do we start? Oh yeah right! First you should firmly hold the handle bar. Second don't pay attention to the pedals they won't run away. Third always look ahead of you. Don't look down. Got it?"

"G-g-got it!" nodded Neji

"Alright I'll be pushing you now keep your balance! 1…2…3… go!"

Neji wasn't able to keep his balance and fell down. "See, Tenten? I told you I'm not good when it comes to bikes."

"Well, nobody gets it perfect for the first time. Let's try again."

"Alright, but don't tell anyone that I can't ride a bike."

"You've got my word. Now I will guide you at first but I will let go later."

"S-s-sure!"

When Tenten held Neji's hands and the saddle, Tenten smiled, "Neji-kun, your hands are shaking!"

Tenten guided Neji for a while and then started to let go, "Tenten, don't let go yet!"

"Alright, but just for awhile, don't worry you can do it" After a few steps Tenten let go of Neji.

Neji was riding his bike smoothly when he saw a rock at the middle and ran over it which made Neji lose his balance. Neji fell into the ground and Tenten ran towards him.

"Neji-kun, are you alright?" Neji showed her his left hand that was bleeding freely. "Oh! Shit!" Tenten got her handkerchief and wrapped it around Neji's hand. "Well, that's enough biking for today. Come on let's go to the gazebo! I want to watch the sunset there." Tenten helped Neji get up and held his hand.

"What the? Hey! Let go of me!" Neji tried to put away Tenten's hand.

"I will let go of you when we get at the gazebo. Is that alright with you?"

Neji looked away and said, "Alright"

* * *

When Neji and Tenten decided to go home since it is already late. They fell asleep in the car. Tenten's head was already at Neji's shoulders and Neji's head was already on top of Tenten's shoulders. Neji's left hand was already on top of Tenten's right hand but Neji woke up when he felt his hand hurt because of Tenten's sudden movement. Neji just smirked when he saw Tenten's head on his shoulder.

"We're at Tenten's house now, sir!" said the driver

"Alright!" Neji tapped Tenten at the shoulders and heard Tenten moan, "Tenten, we're already at your house."

Tenten was still half asleep and hugged Neji when she said, "Five more minutes!"

Neji carried Tenten bridal style and told the driver to ring the doorbell.

"Who is it?" asked Takeshi

"Takeshi, It's Neji, open the gate! Damn! Your sister is heavy!"

Takeshi instantly opened the door and led Neji to Tenten's bedroom

"What happened?" asked Tenten's mom

"She just fell asleep. That's all!"

Tenten's mother sighed in relief, "I thought something bad happened to her. So did you have a good time?"

"Yes."

Takeshi noticed Neji's left hand and asked, "Neji-san, what happened to your hand?"

Neji showed it to Takeshi, "Oh! This? It's nothing! I just fell from my bike that's all! I'd be going now. Goodbye!"

* * *

When Neji arrived at his house he saw his cousin, Hinata, and greeted her.

"Konbanwa! Hinata-san!"

"Konbanwa! Neji-nii-san! Wait! What happened to your hand?"

"I just fell from my bike."

"But you don't know how to ride a bike."

"Tenten taught me how."

"Oh I see! Well come at my bedroom later I will treat that wound of yours."

"Arigato!"

Neji went to his bedroom to change and went straight to Hinata's room and knocked.

"Come in!"

Neji just went inside and sat across Hinata

"Oh right! The wound!"

Hinata tried to wrap Neji's hand but couldn't, "Neji-nii-san, your hand is shaking!"

"Well…"

"Never mind! I will just try to wrap it up!"

Hinata had a very long time trying to wrap Neji's hand with a bandage. When she was done Neji said thank you to Hinata and went straight to his room. Neji fell asleep instantly with his hands still shaking.

* * *

A/N:

There you go the fourth chapter! Hope you like it! I know it's kind of longer but I hope you still had a great time reading it!

I will just update once a week from now on because I'm quite busy with my studies so I hope you like my update!

Ja!


	6. 5: The Most Awaited Day

Hey guys! Sumimasen! My computer broke down so I have no choice but to wait for the repairman to fix my computer. I'm very sorry. I will make it up somehow.

Arigato gozaimashita for the very nice reviews it inspired me to keep on writing this fanfic! I hope you continue to read my fanfic!

Anyways, here's the sixth chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Most Awaited Day!

1st day

Neji woke up late and saw Hanabi, one of his cousins, passing at the garden and borrowed her bike.

"Hanabi, may I borrow your bike? I'm kinda in a hurry!"

Hanabi dismounted her bike and moved out of the way, "Sure, but I thought you don't know how to ride a bike."

"I'm not called the Hyuuga Prodigy for nothing."

(a/n: hehe! Sorry I forgot Neji is still called the Hyuuga Prodigy because he's the cleverest member of the Hyuuga clan! Hehe ninja or not ninja he's still a prodigy! So no flames!)

Neji mounted on the bike and rushed outside the Hyuuga compound.

Hanabi just stood there and blankly stared at the spot where her bike was before. 'Was it just a dream? I thought Neji-nii-san doesn't know how to ride a bike? Will he come home with my bike still in one piece? More likely will he come home in one piece?' Hanabi left asking more questions to herself.

"Shit, I'm going to be late! I'll get detention for a week if I get late! Kso! Because of the reconstruction of the road a heavy traffic occurs!" Neji was busy cursing the construction site that he didn't see the ramp up ahead. The bike jumped over the ramp and went to the other side of the road. "Wow! What a time saver! I've got to rush like hell to get to school!"

It was almost time when Neji reached the school. 'It's almost time! I've got to run to the classroom or Asuma-sensei might put the death sentence on me!'

(a/n: for me detention is like a death sentence! )

Neji reached the classroom and thanked Kami that Asuma still wasn't in the classroom. He sat in his seat and tried to catch his breath.

"Hey, man! What happened to you?" asked Sasuke holding a basketball

"I-I 'pant' woke u-u-up l-late!" Neji managed to pull himself together and stopped panting

Sasuke put down the basketball and asked, "Well what happened to your date?"

"It went out fine."

"Oh? Nothing special happened?"

"I learned how to ride a bike."

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Besides that, nothing happened?"

"Nothing"

"Oh yeah you're invited at the wedding."

"What? When? Where?"

"I said you're invited at the wedding. It will be held at Friday, 5:00 in the afternoon at Heaven's Touch."

"What? Where is that so called place called Heaven's Touch?"

"Heaven's Touch is found at the western part of Konoha. The Hyuuga family owns it."

"Oh, will there be any cute girls there?"

"I don't know ask Tenten."

* * *

Tenten was sitting at her chair thinking about what happened yesterday.

Flashback:

"_C'mon, Neji-kun, let's go biking!"_

"_N-n-neji-kun?" asked Neji_

"_Well, since you and I will be getting married I will call you Neji-kun! C'mon let's go biking!"_

_Neji looked away and scratched his head. "I-I-I don't know how."_

_Tenten playfully slapped Neji at his shoulder and said, "You have got to be kidding!"_

_Neji turned 3 shades of red._

_Tenten smiled, "Then I'll teach you how, c'mon let's go!"_

_Tenten held Neji's hand and ran towards his bike, "Well, how do we start? Oh yeah right! First you should firmly hold the handle bar. Second don't pay attention to the pedals they won't run away. Third always look ahead of you. Don't look down. Got it?"_

"_G-g-got it!" nodded Neji_

"_Alright I'll be pushing you now keep your balance! 1…2…3… go!"_

_Neji wasn't able to keep his balance and fell down. "See, Tenten? I told you I'm not good when it comes to bikes."_

"_Well, nobody gets it perfect for the first time. Let's try again."_

"_Alright, but don't tell anyone that I can't ride a bike."_

"_You've got my word. Now I will guide you at first but I will let go later."_

"_S-s-sure!"_

_When Tenten held Neji's hands and the saddle, Tenten smiled, "Neji-kun, your hands are shaking!"_

_Tenten guided Neji for a while and then started to let go, "Tenten, don't let go yet!"_

"_Alright, but just for awhile, don't worry you can do it" After a few steps Tenten let go of Neji_.

End of flashback

Tenten was surprised when Sakura and Ino came in front of her and asked more like shouted, "Well, what happened?"

"What, what happened?"

"You know… the date? How did it go?"

"Just fine! Had a great time."

"Nothing special happened?"

"Except for the fact that I held his hands nothing special happened."

"Eh? Are you sure that's all?"

"Well, My family told me that Neji put me in my bedroom when I fell asleep in the car."

"What? I wish I were you! I have always been dreaming that he did that to me! " Ino cried

Then Sakura and Tenten laughed

"Oh and by the way, you two are invited at the wedding."

"Okay! Where and when?"

"At Heaven's Touch found at the western part of Konoha and it will be held at Friday, 5:00 in the afternoon."

After saying that she remembered the time Neji told her the date when they will get married.

Flashback:

_Tenten and Neji were sitting quite far from each other while watching the sunset and were both enjoying the view. They were just talking about how much fun they had earlier._

"_Tenten…" _

"_Yes, Neji-kun?" Tenten looked at Neji and smiled_

"_The wedding will be held at Friday and you can invite your friends" Neji looked back at her more like stared at her_

"_Oh! That's so soon." Tenten looked back at the sunset and began to swing her feet._

"…" _Neji just smirked and looked back at the sunset_

"_Neji-kun?" asked Tenten_

"_Hn?" said Neji not looking at Tenten_

"_Do you think we could really get along with each other?"_

"_I don't know… maybe we could"_

"_That's a nice thing to hear. I think you're already changing!"_

"_Think so? Think what I might become when we get married."_

End of Flashback

* * *

Day 2:

The news about Neji and Tenten's marriage spread very fast that when they were on their way to school they were mobbed with news reporters asking them tons of questions.

'Who the heck told about our marriage? I only told it to Sasuke and Tenten told it to Ino and Sakura.' Neji thought as he found his way to his classroom.

"What's happening out there?" asked Kira

"Like you didn't know! It's about the marriage!" said Neji burying his face in hands

Kira just scratched his head and laughed, "Gomen nasai! Neji-nii-san!"

"Forget about it! Now I can't play basketball or just have a decent walk around school! I'm a prisoner in our classroom!"

"C'mon, man! It can't be that bad! We have Kira in here and we can make him your decoy since you look alike!" whispered Sasuke to Neji

Neji looked at Kira mischievously and said, "Maybe you're right!"

Neji and Sasuke moved closer to Kira with mischievous grins

"G-g-guys! What's with that look? You don't plan to do me harm, do you?" Kira was already stepping back from the two boys.

Then Sasuke held Kira and Neji removed the string that holds his hair and put it at the end of Kira's hair since he just put his hair down so that he won't be mistaken as Neji.

"There now you look like me!" said Neji and started to push Kira out of the classroom. Sasuke also helped Neji push out Kira

"H-h-hey guys, c-c-can we about this? G-g-guys! Come on, have mercy!" Kira pleaded while he was being pushed outside the classroom where the reporters are waiting for Neji.

Once the reporters saw Kira out of the classroom they started to chase him.

"Guys! Help me out here!"

"Don't worry Kira! We will come help you later!" shouted Sasuke, "C'mon Kira! Let's have a walk" Sasuke smirked at Neji

"But I am Neji!"

"Hey, yo! For today you're Kira and Kira is Neji! Got it?"

"You're shrewd, man!"

"I know!" smirked Sasuke

* * *

Rumiko was on her way to her classroom when she heard some girls talk about Neji and Tenten's marriage.

She froze in her position and asked herself, 'Who's Tenten? Isn't Neji my boyfriend? I just rejected his proposal because we're too young to get married! I've got to find a way to stop the marriage!'

* * *

"Tenten-chan! You should be happy today!"

"Why is that?"

"Because tomorrow is your marriage, that's why!"

Tenten started to panic, "Why did you remind me of that, Ino? Now I can't focus back on studying!"

"Eh? What happened to you?"

"It was earlier this morning…" Tenten started

_Flashback:_

_Tenten was sleeping soundly when Takeshi sneaked into her room and shouted at her ear. "Oi! Mrs. Tenten Hyuuga! Wake up or you'll be late for school!"_

_Tenten's eyes snapped open and started to chase Takeshi out of her room, "Baka! When did you know the date of my wedding?"_

"_Oh! Some guy in a black suit delivered a message for us from some guy named Hiashi that tomorrow is your marriage!"_

_Tenten's eyes flared up and started to throw pillows, stuff toys and many more things to Takeshi even a very heavy dictionary._

"_Hey! Chill, sis! After many years you and Neji will have Tenten juniors and Neji juniors running around the Hyuuga compound!"_

_Tenten stopped throwing things at Takeshi and suddenly sat down on the floor and covered her mouth with her hand, 'What? Does that mean that we will have babies? Sons and daughters? Does that mean that I am going to be the mother and Neji will be the father?"_

_End of flashback_

"That's what happened!" said Tenten trying to calm down

"There isn't anything wrong about that! It's just normal for married couples arranged or not arranged to have children!" said Ino

"No, it's not! It's definitely wrong!"

"Oh? Would you mind to tell us why that's _DEFINETELY WRONG_?" asked Sakura

"Well… um… It's… just that… you know…" Tenten scratched her temples and looked at every corner of the classroom

"See? You don't even know why you don't want to have children!"

"Alright fine! You win! I give up! I just can't outsmart you two!"

"Maybe when you become part of the Hyuuga clan you will have more contents in here!" Sakura pointed to her head and flicked it.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"And you will have a better fashion sense!" said Ino

"What does it have to do with her, Ino? She dresses nice!" said Sakura

"I don't know it just went outside my mouth!" Ino put a finger at her mouth and slapped herself mentally.

"It's alright, Sakura, I know my fashion is too retro!"

"See? I told you, Sakura!" said Ino punching Sakura at her shoulder.

"Ow! Why you!" said Sakura

Ino ran away from Sakura while laughing and Sakura ran after her while cursing Ino and Tenten followed suit.

* * *

Tenten just followed them while her mind is out there somewhere, thinking about tomorrow. 'Sigh, I just love the sky . . . so peaceful and free . . .' Tenten said to her self while staring at the light blue beautiful sky. Not noticing she lost track of her friends giving another deep sigh. She walked to the school's grounds and passed by two boys sitting on a bench and talking about some boy stuff. She just kept on walking when she heard the boy say her name.

"Ne? Tenten? What are you doing here?" said the boy standing up and got his school blazer and just put it over his shoulder. His sleeves rolled up and his tie was loose.

Tenten turned around and asked, "How did you know my name?"

The boy smirked and said, "Oh? You can't recognize me at all?"

Tenten tried hard to recognize the boy and was about to give up when she saw two emotionless white eyes. "N-N-Neji-kun? B-b-but you… I can't…" Tenten tried to get the words out of her mouth and failed miserably.

Neji moved closer to her and smirked, "Let me guess, you can't recognize me because I didn't tie my hair?"

Tenten nodded and walked around Neji, "Well, now I know what you look like when you let your hair down!" said Tenten, "But why go from a very well-mannered young man to rebel-looking boy?"

"Huh?" Neji raised an eyebrow

"I mean why did you prefer that look?" said Tenten "You know the rolled up sleeves, the loose tie, the untied hair?"

"Oh! This? I did it so that reporters won't recognize me"

"huh? What again? I didn't hear it" said Tenten

The other boy stood up and walked towards Neji and Tenten, "He said that he did that so reporters won't recognize him."

Tenten smiled and said "Oh! Thank you…"

"Sasuke, the name is Sasuke" Sasuke reached out his hand to shake hands with Tenten

Tenten obliged, "I remember you! You are the guy who hugged my friend when you, Neji, and the other guy that looks like Neji were being chased by girls" said Tenten with the look that says 'I never forgot that incident'

"That's right" said Sasuke, "well you know, I think that pink-haired girl is kinda cute!"

"Oh, that's Sakura"

"Will she be there?" asked Neji

"Where?" answered Tenten

"At the wedding" continued Sasuke

"Yup! She'll be there!"

The three of them was talking happily until a boy came running towards them and hid behind Neji. "Neji-nii-san! Quick hide me!"

"K-k-kira? What are you doing here?"

"The reporters won't stop following me!" said Kira as he untied the string that holds back his hair and removed his blazer.

Tenten looked at Neji and Neji looked back at her, "NEJI! What does he mean by the words 'the reporters won't stop following me?"

"T-tenten, I-I-I can explain!" said Neji

"Then start explaining!"

"I did that to my cousin so that I can have a decent walk around school or be able to play basketball!" said Neji

"But was it right to make your cousin as a decoy?"

"No" said Neji looking down at the ground and waited for a slap or punch to come but nothing came.

"It's alright Neji-nii-san" Kira said

"Alright fine! You're forgiven but next time please don't do that!"

Neji just nodded

Sasuke nodded in agreement, 'I think this two might be able to get along with each other." Sasuke was distracted when he heard Tenten shout to the reporter, "I didn't see Neji Hyuuga around here now scram!"

'or not' Sasuke just sighed

"Why did you do that?" asked Neji and Kira simultaneously

Tenten smiled and said, "So that those reporters will stop bothering you!"

The four students laughed

* * *

Day 3:

Tenten was walking around the room while biting her lower lip and tears forming on her eyes, "what am I gonna do? what am I gonna do? what if he doesn't like me?"

Ino came towards Tenten and tried to comfort her but it made her feel more nervous, "Tenten, he'll like you look at you! You look so mature in your kimono!"

Tenten was wearing the lightest pink that could be mistaken as white decorated with Sakura leaves on the lower half of her kimono and on the sleeves. Her hair was put in a single bun with braids bordering it with a beautiful comb embedded in it. A few strands of hair went loose a framed her beautiful face.

Tenten just kept walking around in circles and just convinced herself that Neji won't like her.

Ino can't take it anymore and slapped her across the face, "Tenten! Snap out of it!"

Tenten held her right cheek and said, "Ino…"

"Don't worry about it Tenten. He'll like you! I'm sure of it!"

"Thank you"

The two hugged each other and broke apart when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"It's open!" said Tenten

"Tenten-sama, it's time!"

Tenten looked at Ino, "I got to go! I've got a wedding to attend!"

Ino nodded, "Sakura and I will go back to our seats. Congratulations!"

Neji stood, waiting for his wife-to-be, failing miserably to convince himself that he isn't nervous. 'This is it! Will we be able to get along with each other?'

Neji was wearing a black kimono with a design of two cranes taking flight. His hair was tied in a ponytail with his bangs framing his face.

(a/n: His hair was tied in a manly way though! I just can't explain it very well! Sorry!)

His world grew dim and Tenten was all he saw, 'Wow! She's beautiful!' Neji noticed that Tenten was looking at him and smiled. Neji nodded and smiled back.

When Tenten reached her destination Neji went beside her and offered his hand. Tenten just took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"You look gorgeous!" whispered Neji

"You look dashing!" whispered back Tenten

Neji just smirked. He didn't remember much about the ceremony all he remembered was the drinking of sake and the monk pronouncing them as man and wife.

During the reception Neji was watching Tenten at the corner of his eye. He then remembered the first time they met they argued about whose fault it was when they bumped into each other and yesterday when Tenten didn't recognize him.

Flashback #1:

"_Hey you jerk! Why don't you watch where you're going?" shouted Tenten to the boy who was now dusting his uniform._

"_Who are you calling jerk? You are the one who weren't looking!" glared the boy_

_The boy just turned around and started walking away until Tenten threw him her sandwich. The boy quickly turned around when he felt the sandwich hit him._

"_What the?! Why the hell did you throw that sandwich to me, you filthy, unorganized girl?" insulted the boy_

"_Who are you calling filthy, unorganized girl, you flaunting asshole?" insulted back Tenten_

Flashback #2:

"_Ne? Tenten? What are you doing here?" said the boy standing up and got his school blazer and just put it over his shoulder. His sleeves rolled up and his tie was loose._

_Tenten turned around and asked, "How did you know my name?"_

_The boy smirked and said, "Oh? You can't recognize me at all?"_

_Tenten tried hard to recognize the boy and was about to give up when she saw two emotionless white eyes. "N-N-Neji-kun? B-b-but you… I can't…" Tenten tried to get the words out of her mouth and failed miserably._

_Neji moved closer to her and smirked, "Let me guess, you can't recognize me because I didn't tie my hair?"_

_Tenten nodded and walked around Neji, "Well, now I know what you look like when you let your hair down!" said Tenten, "But why go from a very well-mannered young man to rebel-looking boy?"_

End of Flashback

Neji went back to reality when he heard Tenten say his name, "Neji, Neji!"

"Huh? Wha? What is it?" said Neji dumbfounded

"They want us to have our first dance!" said Tenten as she stood up and held Neji's hand

Neji and Tenten went at the middle of the dance floor and held Tenten close to him. Tenten blushed furiously. They were already halfway through the song when other couples joined them in the dance floor.

When the song ended they wanted Neji and Tenten share their first kiss. Tenten blushed. Neji raised her face towards his. Tenten shivered but stopped when she heard Neji speak, "It's going to be alright Tenten, trust me"

Neji just smirked when he saw Tenten close her eyes and brought his lips to hers. Neji was licking Tenten's lower lip begging for entry and Tenten granted his wish. His tongue entered her lips and explored her mouth. Neji put his arm around Tenten's waist and Tenten fisted her hands on Neji's neck. They pulled away not long after so that they can breath.

After they kissed they smiled at each other and went in an endless staring contest. They then remembered that they were still in the middle of the dance floor soon they noticed that their friends went towards them and congratulated them.

"Hey, man! You two make a nice couple" said Sasuke

Tenten and Neji blushed but Tenten's blush put Neji to shame

"Tenten-chan! Congratulations!" said Sakura and Ino simultaneously

"Oh yeah, Sasuke! This is Sakura! Said Tenten, "Sasuke meet Sakura, Sakura meet Sasuke!"

"Gomen nasai, Sakura-san!" said Sasuke

"Eh? What for?"

"For the time that I suddenly hugged you even though I still don't know you! Gomen!" said Sasuke

"Oh! Forget it! I understand the fact that you guys suddenly hugged us because you were being chased by your crazed fan girls" Sakura smiled

"Do you mind if I ask you for a dance or two?" said Sasuke bowing to her and offered her his hand. Sakura also bowed and accepted his offer, "I'd love to!"

Kira cleared his throat, which made Tenten smile, "Oh I forgot! Ino meet Kira, Neji's cousin, Kira meet Ino!"

"Nice to meet you!" said Ino

"I would also like to say I'm sorry for the time I hugged you!"

"I'll forgive you if you ask me for a dance!" smiled Ino

"Sure! May I ask the very lovely lady for a dance?" asked Kira

"I gladly accept your offer, young man" answered Ino

Neji and Tenten laughed at Kira and Ino's antics and said, "You two make a lovely couple!"

Kira smirked and Ino smiled, "Well, we better go this young man is still waiting for my forgiveness.

When Kira and Ino left, Neji cleared his throat, which made Tenten hold his hand and smiled, "What is it?"

"Now, may I ask my very beautiful and lovely wife for a dance?" Neji kissed Tenten's hand and looked at her eyes with a warm look in his eyes

"How could I ever say no to my handsome and caring husband?" said Tenten as she kissed Neji on his cheek

"I think you just made my day" smiled Neji as he returned Tenten's kiss with a rather passionate one on her lips.

* * *

A/N: Well! That's it! I made it quite long so that I can pay you readers back for the late update!

I know the last part may seem to be a bit retro but I think it's rather funny and romantic. Anyways please tell your comments about the last part if it's too corny or anything. I'll gladly accept your comments!

Please forgive me if I wasn't able to update last week it's because of my computer it kinda had a breakdown! Hehe!

Anyways, R&R please

Ja!


	7. 6: Honeymoon part 1

A/N:

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! It keeps me inspired to continue writing thanks again! Now I will answer some reviews!

**Yumi Kitsuna Hyuga**: hehe! I have a plan for Neji's girlfriend she will have her revenge! Just wait for the upcoming chapters!

**Hinata'sbf**: Neji's girlfriend is named Rumiko. It's the same with my answer with Yumi! Though I will just let her character rest for a few more chapters then she will have her sweet revenge!

Thanks for being curious though!

Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! R&R please! Once again thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6: Honeymoon part 1

After the reception, Neji and Tenten were brought on a small house made for a married couple who has no children or just for a single person for it has only one bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room. For their honeymoon they will stay there for 2 weeks.

The servants that brought them there helped Neji and Tenten undress to the innermost layer of their kimonos, after they have done it the servants left. Tenten and Neji were alone together for the first time as man and wife.

Neji and Tenten sat on the sofa quite far from each other, neither of them looked at each other or talked to each other until Tenten spoke up, "So, Neji-kun, what do you want to do?"

Neji yawned and starched out his arms and legs and said, "Go to sleep" Neji said while standing up and heading straight to the bedroom.

"W-w-wait, what? But what about me?" said Tenten as she held Neji's arm

"I'm already tired, so I'll just go to sleep" Neji yawned again and gently took off Tenten's hand from his arm, "Night!" he said plainly as he scratched the back of his head and continued walking to the bedroom.

"Oh! Good night… then" Tenten said sadly as she walked towards the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for herself

* * *

Neji tossed and turned but couldn't get to sleep, "A few moments earlier I am sleepy now I can't get to sleep! Maybe I should have stayed with Tenten at the living room" Neji stood up from the bed and went outside. He was only wearing a T-shirt and shorts. He went outside the bedroom and saw Tenten sitting at the couch staring at the wall he sat close to Tenten and asked, "Alright, what do you want to do? Watch TV? play games? Just sit here and have a staring contest? Go outside the house? What?"

(a/n: alright, that sucked!)

Tenten looked at him and smiled, "Oh! You can't sleep because you can't bear the fact that you left me here all alone at the first night of our honeymoon?"

Neji blushed, "What? No! I just can't sleep! I'm not used to the place!"

Tenten laughed, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Face the truth you really can't bear leaving me here all alone!"

"Alright, fine! Maybe just a little but only a little!" said Neji

"Okay! So let's watch TV!" said Tenten as she picked up the remote, she just kept switching channels until she found a movie called 'Notting Hill', "Let's watch this! I love this movie it's my favorite!" Tenten squealed

Neji smirked, "Fine by me! I just need something to do to help me fall asleep"

Throughout the movie Neji and Tenten were always shifting from one position to another. The first was Neji and Tenten were sitting close to each other. The second was Neji has one foot of the coffee table and the other at the floor and Tenten was lying on Neji's lap, Neji's arm was on top of Tenten's stomach and Tenten was holding his hand. The third was Tenten has both of her legs on the coffee table and Neji has his head laid on Tenten's lap with his right leg over the couch and his left leg at the couch. The last was Neji was already sitting at the floor and Tenten was lying on the couch.

When the movie ended Neji heard Tenten crying, "Hey, why are you crying? Something the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Tenten sat up straight and wiped away the stray tears rolling down her face, "No, it's not that! It's because of the movie!"

"You are crying because of that?" said Neji

Tenten was already hiccupping and said, "W-w-well, 'hic' c-c-can I do 'hic' I'm an emotional 'hic' freak!"

Neji laughed and walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water and went back at the living room to offer it to Tenten, "Here! Drink this!"

"What's 'hic' that?" asked Tenten

"Water! What else?"

"No! What's that 'hic' for?"

"Drink this so you would stop having that hiccup of yours" said Neji smirking

"Oh! Thanks!" when Tenten finished the glass of water Neji took the glass and put it at the coffee table

"Come on, let's go to sleep it's already 1:30" Neji held Tenten's hand and walked to the bedroom.

When Neji and Tenten were already at the bedroom, Neji went straight to bed and said good night. Tenten went straight to the cabinet to look for some sleep wear and went to the bathroom to change. When Neji heard the bathroom door open, he opened his eyes and saw Tenten wearing a white night gown. Neji smirked and went back to sleep.

Tenten crawled to bed and turned off the lampshade beside her and kissed Neji at the forehead and whispered, "Good night! Sweet dreams! I love you" Tenten fell asleep instantly.

Neji felt the kiss and smiled. Neji shifted from his position and looked at Tenten and smiled at her face being bathed on moonlight and whispered, "I love you too". Neji fell asleep thinking about Tenten.

* * *

Neji woke up the next morning smelling a very pleasant aroma coming from the kitchen. He walked there yawning and scratching the back of his head. He sat down at his chair in the dining room that was adjacent to the kitchen. He smiled at Tenten who is singing while making breakfast. Tenten noticed this and smiled back.

"Ohayo, Neji-kun, how was your sleep?" asked Tenten as she was flipping the pancake in the air.

Neji stood up from the chair and went to the kitchen to help Tenten, "It was fine, could have been better. How about you?"

"It went well. What are you doing here? Go back to your seat! I'll be the one to make breakfast!" Tenten was already pushing Neji away from the kitchen

"Alright but later let me cook dinner."

Neji went back to his seat and just watched Tenten cook breakfast since he's not wanted to help her make their breakfast.

Tenten brought their breakfast to the dining table and went back to the kitchen to make some coffee for the two of them. "Neji-kun, what do you want to do today?"

"Nothing in particular, why?"

"Oh!" Tenten went back to the dining room and placed their coffee at the table, "In that case let's have a walk outside!"

Neji sipped a little of his coffee and nodded, "Alright!"

"Alright, then I'll prepare something for us to eat later." Cheered Tenten

"B-b-but I thought you said walk?"

"That's right! But no walk is complete without a picnic!"

Neji sighed, "What else can I do? I already said yes"

* * *

"Hey, Are you ready?" asked Neji

"Hang on a sec! I will just put the food in the picnic basket!" said Tenten as she rushed to the kitchen

"Well, hurry up will you?" shouted Neji, sitting on the sofa and flipping through channels

After a few minutes, Tenten approached Neji and said, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Where's the basket?" asked Neji

Tenten showed Neji the basket and smiled, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Neji and Tenten were walking along the shore holding hands, "Neji-kun let's stay here the view is very nice and quite shady" Tenten spread out a mat for them to sit down. Neji took off shirt and pants.

Tenten was blushing, "W-w-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a swim!" Neji was wearing his swimming trunks beneath his clothes

Neji ran towards the water and took a swim when Neji came up for air he saw Tenten was standing there wearing her bikini and her hair down, "How's the water?"

"A little cold at first!"

"Just the way I like it!" Tenten dove in the water when Tenten came up for air she didn't see Neji anywhere.

"Neji-kun? N-n-neji-kun where are you?"

Tenten was already beginning to panic until two hands on her foot pulled her down. She quickly reaches the surface and felt that someone hugged her. Tenten was already crying.

"Hey, Tenten, I'm right here don't cry" said Neji as she turned her around and hugged her.

"Y-y-you shouldn't have d-done that! Did you know how worried I was?" Neji could feel Tenten's tears falling on his neck

"I-I-I'm sorry I wouldn't do that again! I promise!" said Neji feeling guilty

Tenten pulled apart from Neji and smiled sheepishly "Gotcha! You should have seen the look on your face!" Tenten started to run towards the shore and laughed

"You're so dead, Hyuuga!" said Neji as he followed Tenten

Tenten turned around and smirked, "Which Hyuuga? You or me?"

Neji tackled Tenten to the ground and kissed her passionately on the lips, "I meant you Mrs. Tenten Hyuuga"

Neji was about to get up until Tenten's arms wrapped around Neji's neck and brought her lips to his, "Now it's payback time!" muttered Tenten in between kisses. Neji smirked. They pulled apart so that they can breathe.

"I'm hungry, What kind of food did you bring?" asked Neji as he stood up and helped Tenten stand up

"Edible foods like onigiris and sushi and some sodas."

* * *

Neji and Tenten walked back to the house with Neji's hand holding her waist and the other hand holding the basket. Tenten's arms were wrapped around his torso and her head war resting on Neji's shoulder.

"So, what will we have for dinner today? You promised that you will cook for us today."

"I really don't know yet"

"Then I'll help you later" Tenten kissed Neji's shoulder

"Don't you feel a little guilty that I will let you help me but you didn't even let me allow to step at the kitchen?"

"W-w-well, Let me see… I… I really don't know why" said Tenten

"That's a very nice answer" smirked Neji

* * *

Neji and Tenten were already at the kitchen. Neji was at the refrigerator getting out the ingredients needed for sushi, sashimi, tempura and curry rice. Tenten was getting out the utensils needed for cooking.

"Tenten, could help me out here?"

"Yeah sure! What should I need to do?"

"Cut these in thin slices" said Neji referring to the Tuna sashimi

"No problem!" Tenten got the knife that was beside the chopping board.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were already eating when Tenten asked Neji a question, "Neji-kun?"

"What is it?" said Neji never looking at Tenten

"How did you learn how to cook?"

"I always help my cousin, Hinata, when she is cooking so I picked up some pointers from her"

"Oh! Will I see her when we come back from our honeymoon? I would like to get some pointers from her"

"Since you love to cook it's possible that you will be able to meet each other. She is from the main family while I am from the branch family"

"But how were able to become the heir of the clan?"

"My cousin declined from the position as the heir so my uncle chose me to become the successor of the clan."

"Wasn't she sad when she declined from the position?"

"In fact she was happy"

"Why?"

"I don't know maybe she got bored from the etiquette lessons all that stuff"

"Oh!"

When Tenten and Neji finished eating they washed the dishes together.

* * *

Tenten went out the bathroom drying her hair and she was wearing a blue T-shirt and pajama shorts, "Neji-kun, aren't you going to take a shower before sleeping?"

"I already did when you were watching TV" said Neji never taking off his eyes from the book that he finds very interesting with the lampshade as his source of light.

Tenten was sitting at the side of the bed combing her hair, "I didn't notice because I was so engrossed in what I'm watching"

Neji smirked, "You didn't even notice me when I came back in the living room"

Tenten laughed and went beside Neji, "What are you reading about?"

"Well, it's about a man being found dead in his car and the suspected suspect is his girlfriend, but the girl said she's innocent so it's up to the lawyer to clear the girl's name and also his name."

"Oh? Let me see it!" Tenten snatched the book from Neji's hands but Neji took it away from her and put it back on the end table.

"Hey! I was reading that!" pouted Tenten

"I was reading it first! Now go to sleep" Neji turned off the lampshade and hugged Tenten like someone is going to take her away from him. Tenten stiffened when she felt Neji's hand at her stomach. Neji buried his head at Tenten's hair.

When Tenten relaxed a bit she whispered at Neji, "Neji-kun, could you loosen up a bit? I'm going to shift from my position"

Neji granted her wish and loosened his grip on Tenten. Tenten decided to face Neji and laid her head at Neji's chest, "Aishiteru, Neji-kun"

"Aishiteru, Tenten" Neji planted a kiss on her head.

And they both wandered off to dreamland.

* * *

A/N:

There you go! The sixth chapter! I hope you like it! I know it's kind of fast to make them love each other that much. I just think it's not that hard to love a person like Tenten.

I really hope you like it! Anyways, R&R please!

P.S.: Oh yeah! I won't be updating these 40 days it will be my sacrifice for the Lenten Season!

Ja!


	8. 7: Honeymoon part 2

A/N:

Hey! Sorry for the very late update got myself into a major writer's block. So sorry for the people who waited very long for this. I still hope that you will continue to support the fic until the end. I would very much appreciate that.

Oh and Sasuke here is a little OOC (Okay, maybe not a little… I would try to put his old character back)

**Disclaimer:** Although I wish I own Naruto… I really don't.

* * *

Chapter 7: Honeymoon part 2

Neji woke up expecting the heat of the sun to burn to his skin, he expected to hear the birds chirping, but nothing that he expects came, all he could hear is heavy rain falling.

He opened one of his eyes to find that it was very dark outside, he looked at the clock and to see that it is only 6 o'clock in the morning.

'_What the heck? Early in the morning and it's already raining?' _Neji thought to himself

He was about to get out of the bed but stopped when he felt an arm wrapped around him under the blankets, not only that… but he could have sworn that he felt a head on his chest. He took off the blankets and saw Tenten, sleeping peacefully on his chest, her face covered with strands of hair. Neji tucked the strands of hair on her ear, "she looks so beautiful when she sleeps". Neji kissed Tenten's forehead.

Tenten slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, "good morning"

"good morning" Neji echoed

"What time is it?" asked Tenten as she looked away from Neji to see the rain pouring down the window

"It's six o'clock, come on let's have breakfast!" Neji was about to get out of bed but was stopped by Tenten

"No! Let's stay for a bit longer!"

"Fine! I'm not in the mood to move anyway" Neji turned on the lamp and got the book from the nightstand. "I might as well continue reading my book. Nothing to do around here anyway."

Tenten reached out for the book that Neji was reading and put it at the far side of the bed.

Neji glared at Tenten, "What the-? Tenten that's the second time you did that!"

Tenten smiled sheepishly and kissed him in the forehead

Neji's glare turned into a curious look, "Now what was that for?"

"Well, it's for the kiss and the comment I received when I was sleeping, thought I didn't hear it, did you? " Tenten got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth and of course, wash her face. Neji blushed a little and also got out of bed, went to the bathroom and squeezed himself between Tenten and the wall

Neji occasionally glances at Tenten but immediately looked away when Tenten looked back at him, which caused Neji's head to bump on the wall.

"ow!" whispered Neji, hoping that Tenten didn't hear him, but to his dismay Tenten heard him.

Tenten giggled, "Shat hash shot chu hurt!"

Neji cleared his mouth from the bubble paste and asked, "What did you say? I didn't get it"

Tenten rinsed off the remaining paste in her mouth and cleared her mouth from the bubble paste and said, "I said that has got to hurt!" She continued to wash her face and got her towel from the towel rack, "By the way, why do you keep on looking at me earlier?"

Neji rinsed off the paste in his mouth and washed his face, "Nothing in particular, now hand me my towel"

Tenten held up a finger and smiled, "uh uh uh! What's the magic word?"

Neji rolled his eyes and sighed, "please?"

"You're not willing to say it!" Tenten his towel from the towel rack and waved it around his face, "Now you're not getting this until you say it willingly!"

"Tenten, could I please have my towel now? I'm soaking wet!" Neji took away the towel from Tenten's hands and wiped his wet face.

Tenten sighed and shook her head, "You're welcome"

* * *

That evening, in the living room…

Tenten was sitting at the window with a ledge having a blanket over her, looking at the heavy rain pouring down while Neji was sitting down the couch reading his book (again!) but was cut off (again! He never seems to have a chance to finish the book!) because the light went out.

Neji shouted which made Tenten jump, "Goddamnit! What now?", Neji sighed and put the book on the table and went near Tenten, "May I sit there?"

Tenten scooted a little bit and Neji sat down and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face on her hair.

"Want to share blankets?" asked Tenten

Neji nodded

"Now loosen your grip and let me put the blanket over you!"

Neji loosened his grip and waited for her to finish putting the blanket over him, "Finished?"

Tenten nodded, "Yep!"

"Good" Neji wrapped his arms once again around her and buried his face on her neck and started kissing it. _'What the hell am I thinking? Am I starting to love her?'_

Tenten tilted her head up and allowed him to send butterfly kisses up her neck to her lips. He then licked her bottom lip asking for entry in which she granted slowly.

"Let… me…make… this… easier for… us" Tenten said in between kisses

Tenten turned around and kissed Neji in the cheek, "How's that?"

"Much better" Neji kissed Tenten once again on the neck and softly nibbled on it. As soon as he was done Tenten brought her head back to place and did what exactly Neji did to her but this time she bit harder.

"What the? Tenten! That hurt!" Neji held the place where Tenten bit him hard and play glared at Tenten, who was now smiling sheepishly

Neji once again brought her lips to his but this time he applied more pressure to his kisses.

"Neji? Do you have any idea why we are doing this?" said Tenten in between kisses

"I don't know! I just feel like it… I guess, You?"

"I know why!" smiled Tenten

"Why?"

"It's because I love you, silly! And I'm kinda liking it!"

Neji smirked, "If you like it then just keep quiet and go back to where we left off"

Neji kissed her passionately on the lips and then moved to the side of her face, kissing it gently, lightly, making Tenten shiver evidently. Neji moved a finger up and down her back and whispered, "Bedroom?"

"H-H-Hai, Neji-kun!" Tenten managed to get out

Neji smirked and stood up and carried Tenten bridal style.

Upon arriving in the bedroom, Neji laid Tenten at the bed and leaned down to kiss her passionately on the lips. Neji's hand began to crawl down and slipped inside her shirt, caressing the skin beneath it (not the breast, though).

"Neji…" Tenten moaned as Neji took off her shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor, started kissing on the skin being exposed. He unclipped the bra and threw it away as well, suckling on one of the soft, pink nipples. Tenten started moaning and moaning, arousing Neji. Tenten took off Neji's shirt quickly, letting her soft and light hands move around and slide on his well toned muscles. Neji kissed her again on the lips and licked on her lower lip asking for entry, which Tenten granted. They both explored each other's mouth until they both pulled away breathless.

Neji smirked and whispered on her ear, "This is going to be one hell of a night"

Tenten giggled and whispered back to him, "I bet"

For an hour, time seemed to be longer than they expected, in the end Neji and Tenten fell sound asleep in bed close to each other.

* * *

In a restaurant…

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Kira seemed to be quiet while eating their supper until Sakura broke the silence and asked, "Sasuke-kun, I'm kind of wondering what they are doing right now during this weather, I hear that it will continue to rain until the day after tomorrow due to the typhoon" said Sakura looking outside

"Ne, Sakura-chan, are you auditioning to become a newscaster? I think you're doing a pretty good job!"

"Shut up, Ino-pig! I'm just worried, I don't know if they are getting along or not and I don't know what they are doing!"

"Well, I think that they will be able to get along and I think that they will do what all married couples would do!" grinned Sasuke, "Yup! I'm right they're going to have---! I'm very positive!"

Sakura's eyes were as wide as plates and turned beat red, "What do you mean, Sasuke-kun? You mean?"

"Yup! You guessed it right!" Sasuke grinned mischievously

Kira, Ino and Sakura whacked him across the head and unanimously said, "PERVERT! You almost THINK like Kakashi-sensei!"

"Itai!Itai!Itai! My head! Oh! My head!" said Sasuke teary-eyed

(a/n: I think he got some of Naruto's traits here! I kind of changed Sasuke's personality here to give this chapter a bit more comedy!)

"Serves you right to think of my cousin like that!"

"Alright! Alright! My mistake! Sumimasen!"

"But I think there's a possibility that they can! I can see that Tenten-san is a nice girl and I think that it is difficult to not love her!" Kira looked at the 3, "I can still remember her the time where SASUKE and Neji-nii-san used me as a decoy to get away from the reporters, Tenten-san just reminded Neji-nii-san to not do it again! A nice girl… I mean a woman… a nice woman indeed!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "She is a nice woman and she can express her feelings very well!"

Ino and Sakura shook their heads in disapproval, "You still haven't seen her frightening side yet! I hope that it will not show up!"

Kira and Sasuke looked at them in disbelief, "What is her negative side?"

Ino looked at them and said, "When she's angry, she's angry alright! She can throw many things twice her weight!"

Sasuke shouted, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" and Kira went into a trance

Sakura and Ino giggled, "The throwing of things twice her weight is just made up! But she can do things to you when she's really angry!"

Sakura added, " I still remember the time when we were still in grade 4 the bullies of our school were doing their usual rounds, of course looking for someone to bully and saw someone to bully with, and that lucky person is me…"

"So, what happened?" asked the two boys

"Well, first they said to give me my lunch money, but I didn't want to so they beat me to a pulp, it was a good thing Ino and Tenten were passing by the part where they were bullying me so they went there to the rescue!" stated Sakura

"I remember that time, Sakura-chan! Tenten and me ran towards Sakura, Tenten fought off the bad guys and I tried to nurse Sakura from her injuries, we still don't know Sakura then. By the time I finished nursing her, I saw Tenten standing in front of me smiling and pointing at the boys lying there unconscious!" smiled Ino

"Yeah, right!" snorted Sasuke

Ino and Sakura stood up and shouted, "BUT THAT'S THE TRUTH! Let's just say that she just doesn't want us girls to be abused or to be looked down upon."

"alright, alright girls! We don't want anything bad to happen here! Now sit down! People are looking at us!" smiled Kira and gestured to the girls to sit down

"But I have one question, how many bullies were there?" asked Sasuke

"5 bullies"

"WHAT? Boys or girls?"

"Boys!"

"Holy shit! I don't want to get close to her anymore!" shouted Sasuke

"Don't worry! She won't do that to us!" comforted Sakura

"So, um, Sakura-chan and I need to go home, it's, um, getting kind of late" Ino and Sakura stood up and about to leave when Kira and Sasuke stood up.

"Since we brought our cars, how about we take you home. It's kind of raining cats and dogs out there" offered Kira

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and smiled, "That would be nice, arigato"

* * *

Neji and Tenten both lay naked on the bed under the sheets due to last night's activity, and if the sheets were taken off, this would be the scene: Tenten was lying on top of Neji, her face voluntarily buried on Neji's well-toned chest . One arm was around Neji's waist, her left leg was entangled with Neji's left leg. Neji's right arm was around Tenten's petite waist. The other serving as a pillow and his hand was lightly brushing up and down on her skin tinted with a slight pink from the heat of the night that has yet to subside, making Tenten sigh in content.

Neji opened one of his eyes and noticed that the rain still haven't let up. He sighed and put his head back down and planted a kiss on the girl's forehead and slowly tightening his hold on her waist. The girl stirred slowly and rubbed one hand on her eyes.

"O- ha-ha- yoo! … Neji-kun… Why are you awake so early in the morning? Something wrong?" Said Tenten yawning midway

"Nandemonai, go back to sleep, sorry for disturbing you." Whispered Neji

"You won't leave me?"

"Never, I'll never leave you, now go back to sleep"

"Okay, will you go back to sleep, Neji-kun?"

"Aa" said Neji burying his face on the nape of Tenten's neck, letting his breath slither down her neck and warm her skin, making her sigh contentedly and tighten her hold on Neji's waist. Tenten's aroma, which smelled like summer air, wafting into his nose.

Tenten went out the room, now fully clothed, to make their breakfast.

Neji went out the room minutes later, smiling when he heard a melodic voice came from the kitchen and stayed at the kitchen doorway. "Looks like someone woke up in a good mood today"

"Neji-kun! What would like for breakfast? Bacon? Ham? Pancakes? Rice? What?"

"I don't like to eat Bacon and Ham, I don't like to eat pancakes for breakfast, I guess rice could be fine." Said Neji as he went up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Tenten giggled and turned around to face Neji, "Well, you certainly aren't choosy when it comes to food. Let me see your likes and dislikes you have shared to me these past few days. First, you don't like onions, you don't like spicy foods, you don't like to eat bacon and ham, you don't like pancakes for breakfast. Second, you like onigiris, sushi, tempuras, corn soup, coffee, toasted bread and your favorite food sashimi. Am I right?"

Neji shrugged, "Well, maybe"

"But, I'm kind of wondering, since you don't like spicy foods, why do you like having wasabi with sashimi?"

"That's an exception, besides since sashimi is raw fish, I have to find a way to kill the bacterias or else my stomach would get upset. Don't want me to get sick, do you?"

"Of course not! You're my husband! I wouldn't want my husband get sick or let anything bad happen to you!" Tenten tried to get out of Neji's grasp. She tried her hardest but couldn't get out. Neji just stood there smirking. "Neji, could you let go, please?" she pleaded smiling

Neji looked at her deeply in the eyes and kissed her on the lips and let go, "You talk too much" said Neji walking away and sat down by the counter.

Tenten giggled, "You complain too much, now could you help me please?"

Neji nonchalantly answered, "I don't want to!"

Tenten pleaded with puppy dog eyes, "PLEASE, Neji-kun!"

Neji stood up from the counter and got the bowls of rice and smirked

They were eating their breakfast silently which made Neji wonder why Tenten isn't noisy, "Something wrong?"

Tenten smiled and said, "Nothing, I just can't believe that these two weeks flew by so fast. I don't want to leave this place tomorrow and face my fate for being the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. I'm just not used to the life of being known in this village."

"You know being the heiress of the Hyuuga clan isn't that hard."

"Why is that?"

"The word that spreads around here that the Hyuuga family is in charge of the police work and governing of this village, not true, well, the governing bit is about half true"

"WHAT? Then what does your clan do? Who's in charge of all those things?"

"The Uchiha clan is in charge of the police work, The Hokage is responsible for the governing of this village. We Hyuuga's are just responsible being in good terms with countries and villages in forms of trading."

"So Sasuke-san is a member of the clan that is in charge of police work, then we Hyuuga's are just in charge of the trading business of this village but still it's a very big job for me."

"You will get used to it."

"I hope" said Tenten as she continued eating her breakfast

Neji and Tenten spent the whole day watching TV and talking to each other.

* * *

Neji was watching TV peacefully when he heard Tenten shout from the bedroom.

"Neji, could you help me out here?"

'What now?' Neji hesitantly went to the bedroom and asked, "What is it?"

"Pack up your things" Tenten smiled throwing him his duffel bag, which Neji caught single-handed.

"Do I need to do it now?"

"well, yeah, a messenger came here and told me that they will pick us up early in the morning."

"What? When did the messenger arrive here? How come I didn't notice it?"

"Well, your eyes were glued to the television! Now pack your things up!"

"Alright, you win"

The two packed their things quietly and just glances at each other occasionally. Tenten finished packing first and put her bags on one side of the room followed by Neji who just threw the duffel bag at the side. After packing their things they got ready to sleep since they will be picked up early in the morning they don't want to be dead tired the next day.

"night, Neji"

"night, Tenten" Neji turned off the lamp and shifted from his position to hug Tenten and kissed her on the forehead, which Tenten returned the kiss gladly.

* * *

"Oi! Neji, Tenten! Wake up!" shouted Ino to the hugging couple

"five more minutes!", whined Neji and Tenten, but shot their eyes open when they recognized the voice. They immediately looked at their surroundings and they saw Sasuke, Kira, Ino and Sakura smiling.

"So, you gonna stay that way the whole day?" asked Sasuke referring to Neji and Tenten who still haven't pulled away from each other.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other and blushed. "Well, no! of course not! Hell, no!" Tenten and Neji sat up and looked around.

"Could you guys, get out of the room, we're just gonna change clothes, we'll be out in a minute" asked Tenten as she got out of bed and went straight to her bags.

"Lock the door!" added Neji

"Alright! While waiting could we get something to eat?"

"Fine! Knock yourselves out!"

When they heard the door close they sighed in relief, "In all my life, I have never been that embarrassed!" said Tenten

"Besides, why are they here in the first place? I thought a servant or whoever it is will come here to pick us up?" asked Neji as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up.

"Neji, could I use the bathroom first, I promise I won't be taking long in there."

Neji turned around and went straight to the bed and said, "just wake me up if you're done"

"Okay!"

Tenten brushed her teeth and took a quick shower, Tenten got the hairbrush that was beside the sink and began combing her hair and went outside the bathroom to change clothes. 'I'll wake up, Neji-kun later after I put on some clothes', Tenten grabbed the clothes she picked earlier and went back to the bathroom.

Tenten went out the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt and a khaki skirt. She put her hair in a sporty-like ponytail with her bangs framing her face.

"Neji-kun, wake up, it's your turn"

"Done already?" Neji asked getting out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Yes" Tenten said as she looked for her white sandals to go along with her outfit.

"Make me a hot cup of coffee" added Neji before closing the door

* * *

Tenten went outside the bedroom yawning earning attention from their 'unexpected' visitors.

"Tenten-chan, you look fabulous! See, Sakura? I told you her fashion sense will change when she gets married with a Hyuuga!" said Ino nudging Sakura at her stomach

"Ow! Ino-pig! Fashion doesn't have anything to do with marriage!", exclaimed Sakuno. Tenten sighed and said, "Guys, I'll just go to the kitchen, if there's a problem just call out my name"

Tenten went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for Neji and herself.

Neji went out the bedroom and greeted their visitors, "Ohayo" before anyone can greet him back, Neji went to the kitchen and ate breakfast with Tenten.

After a while, Neji and Tenten went out the kitchen and into the living room and told them that they are ready to go. Sasuke and Kira put Neji and Tenten's bag into the trunk of the car and asked, "Did you guys have to bring so much stuff for just two weeks?" Sasuke looked at the couple but they were talking to each other, "Oi! Didn't you hear my question?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are? Did you say something Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke sighed and waved his hand, "Never mind". He closed the trunk and said, "Alright, let's go now, we will just drop you off to the Hyuuga compound, we guys still have something to do" he said pointing to Kira and the girls.

"Alright" nodded Tenten and Neji

* * *

"Hey! We're already here" announced Sakura, she looked at the backseat to see the couple fast asleep. "Ino-pig, could you wake the both of them up, please?"

"Hai, hai!" Ino sighed and shook the both of them up, "Neji-san, Tenten-chan, wake up we're already here!"

The both of them stirred and opened their eyes and said, "That was quick…"

Sasuke got their bags from the trunk and left it beside the couple and said, "We'll see you both at school. Ja!"

Neji nodded while Tenten was looking at her surroundings, "So this is the Hyuuga compound… It's different from what I imagined it to be…"

Neji looked at her and asked bluntly, "What did it look like?"

Tenten put her finger on her chin cutely and replied, "Eto… it's big and majestic and guards are standing everywhere"

Neji looked at her amused but it didn't show on his face, "Well… It is big, you could even get lost here but not majestic and here we're free to do whatever we want. "

Tenten's eyes twinkled when she heard the words 'whatever we want', "Eh? Whatever we want?"

"Aa, whatever we want"

"Including biking?"

"Aa" replied Neji as he got his bags and started to walk, "Now let's go I'm sure my clan would be thrilled to know you"

Tenten slumped and got her bags, "I was afraid of that" 'This is going to be a very long day'

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, once again I'm very, very, very sorry for the very late update. I got myself in a major writer's block, that I kept on rewriting this chapter, well, this is the best version of this chapter that I've come up so I hope you will like it.

Please continue to support this fic till the end. I'm going to need a lot of it. So reviews please and no flames.

Oh yeah, I forgot! Sorry about the rated M-ish part, I just thought what else is there to do during your honeymoon? So once again sorry. I promise to make it the last one. I'm just not cut out to write rated M.

Ja ne!


End file.
